Together We Can
by Carrie Underwood Fan
Summary: Meredith and Derek have finaly moved in together. Will they be able to handle the bumps along the way to their "happily ever after"?
1. Chapter 1

Alright I am well aware that I should be updating my other story, which I recommend all of you check out, but I felt the complete total urge to write about what I think should happen after thee Season Five Premiere

_**Alright I am well aware that I should be updating my other story, which I recommend all of you check out, but I felt the complete total urge to write about what I think happens right after three Season Five Premiere. Enjoy!**_

Meredith shut the dresser drawer as she finally finished helping Derek move in. She closed her eyes and let out nervous breath a she realized he was here to stay. He wouldn't be here one night, and spend the next night at his trailer. He was going to be there. _**All the time. **_

"Mere?" said Derek as he finished hanging his shirts. "You okay." asked Derek questioningly as he walked over to her.

"Hmm." said Meredith as she opened her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" said Meredith as she walked over to the bed to fix the covers, to keep herself distracted from reality.

"Meredith. Come on you think I don't you well enough to know that you're not ever when you say you are." said Derek as he changed into something to sleep in. " You want to talk about it?" asked Derek as he walked over to the bed.

Meredith shook her head as she walked over to the dresser and pulled out her Dartmouth tee-shirt and pair of pants. She quickly changed into and walked over to the bed and lay down pulling the covers over her.

"Alright." said Derek as he climbed into the bed and pulled the sheets over himself. "Baby steps Mere." said Derek as he shut the lamp off and kissed her forehead, before draping his arm over her waist and lying down.

Meredith lay there for a few moments, listening to the silence in the room, the crickets outside chirping away and the cars still driving by. "I'm scared." she admitted suddenly.

Derek leaned over and turned the light on to see her. "Because I moved in." said Derek knowingly.

"No... No Derek... you moving in was right, I know it was. It's just what comes after that." said Meredith as she finally turned over to face him perching herself on her elbow.

"What comes next?" asked Derek, knowing the answer.

Meredith raised her eyebrows. "You know what happens next. The house… actually gets built. We get married. I become Meredith Grey _Shepherd_. We have five children. Five freaking chatty children that have great hair. And I'm…. I'm scared for what happens next." said Meredith as she looked down at the pale white sheets.

Derek looked up at her after letting her ramble." Meredith you're not the only one scared." said Derek.

Meredith looked up suddenly. "You're not scared." said Meredith.

"Of course I am. I want it all, just like you. But it's a huge, big, different and definitely scary change." said Derek as he caressed her cheek running his thumb back and forth over it, in reassurance. "I'm right there with you. We can be scared together."

Meredith smiled slightly at that thought of him being with her, step by step. Comforting and reassuring her through all this as they took it day by day, step by step.

"Together?" said Meredith as she laced her fingers with his.

"Together." repeated Derek as he quickly turned off the light and Meredith snuggled into his chest.

"We can be extraordinary together." said Meredith as she laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"We can be." said Derek as both he and Meredith finally feel into a nice peaceful slumber.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith opened her eyes the next morning to see the early morning sunlight streaming into the room. She rolled over to see a peacefully sleeping Derek watching her sleep.

"You're here." said Meredith as Derek kissed her good morning.

"Did you think I wouldn't be here, when you woke up." asked Derek with a smirk.

"You never know." said Meredith quietly, her nerves crawling back into her system.

Derek's smirk immediately dropped. "Meredith… I'm going anywhere. I promise not right now. When I'm one hundred and two and in your arms, that's another story." said Derek as Meredith giggled slightly at that. "But right now, if I have anything to do with it, I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" said Derek as he tucked a piece of blonde waves behind her hair.

"Okay." said Meredith with a smile.

"Alright then. Now how about we get up and get dressed and go to supermarket, so we can buy some real breakfast food… like muesli." said Derek knowing Meredith's response.

"It tastes like dirt." said Meredith with a giggle. She laughed even more when Derek started tickling her.

"And what cold pizza and grilled cheese tastes better?" asked Derek with a smile as he stopped tickling her.

Meredith sighed dramatically. "I guess I can learn to like it somewhat." said Meredith.

"And I guess I can survive your horrible breakfast habits, every now and then." said Derek as he smiled.

"Good. You're going to have to."


	2. I Want To Know You

_**Thanks for the reviews, hope everyone continues to read! Just for the record someone asked if I made up the number five, I didn't that's what she said in the season premiere. Enjoy!**_

Meredith collapsed on one of the chairs in the resident's lounge. She shook out her hair as she released it from it's ponytail she quickly zipped up her boots and pulled on her jacket. She turned around to see Derek leaning against the door-frame waiting for her.

"Hey." said Meredith as she walked over to him.

"Hi." said Derek as he kissed her gently." So I was thinking we'd grab some food on our way back to your house." said Derek as they started walking towards the elevator.

"It's your house now too you know." said Meredith as they stepped onto the elevator.

"It is." said Derek with a smile. "So Italian food?" asked Derek as they got into his car.

"Perfect." said Meredith with a grin as they started to drive away.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith groaned as she sat back after finishing their dinner. She took a long sip of the wine in her glass.

"I'm stuffed." said Meredith. She looked at Derek who had a grin on his face. "What?" she asked with a laugh.

"I still wonder how such a tiny person can eat that much." said Derek.

Meredith glared at him as she started to bring the dishes into the kitchen and place them in the sink. "That's fine be mean to mean, you just know what that means. No sex for you." said Meredith as she smiled a sly grin at him.

Derek laughed as he walked over and whispered into her ear. "We'll see about that."

Meredith rolled her eyes as Derek put his hand around her waist. She sighed contently as she rested her head against him. They stood like that for a few moments before Meredith broke the silence. "I want to know you Derek."

Derek pulled away to look at her a look of confusion on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I want to know about your childhood, your high school experience. How much you hated college. I want to know you."

"You really want to know me?" asked Derek, as Meredith shook her head yes. "Come upstairs I'll show you some things." said Derek as he led Meredith up to the bedroom and let go of her hand when he got to the closet. He pulled down one of the boxes he had brought with him when he moved in. Meredith knew this because she put the box there, she did neglect to notice what the box was labeled as. On the top of the cardboard cover was "_Derek's Things._" written in cursive and permanent marker. Definitely not Derek's handwriting.

'My mother's handwriting, I took this with me when I moved out." said Derek as he opened the box and reached inside to pull out a navy blue photo album. He sat down on the bed and Meredith quickly joined him as they leaned up against the pillows. Derek opened the book to reveal a new born picture of Derek on the first page.

"Oh. Look how cute you were." said Meredith as she examined the photo. "God look how much hair you had when you we're born. Hence why I've said five chatty children with _great _hair." said Meredith.

"I was the only one actually born with hair out of my entire family, they all came out hairless." said Derek as Meredith laughed. He then turned to the next page where a toddler Derek sat on what Meredith presumed was his first birthday covered in cake. The next picture showed Derek sitting in a tub, happily smiling away. Meredith laughed out loud.

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes. "My mother took pictures of everything. Unfortunately." said Derek.

"Its fine Derek, it's not like I haven't seen… you know…. never mind I'll shut up now." said Meredith before her rambling could start.

Derek laughed. "You know I love it when you ramble." said Derek as he kissed her forehead.

"Just turn the damn page." said Meredith with a smile.

The next picture was a picture slightly older, on which Meredith presumed was his first day of school. He had a big smile on his face and was carrying a large backpack.

"That back-pack looks bigger than you." commented Meredith as he flipped to the next page.

"It probably was." said Derek. "My dad insisted on getting me my own backpack, instead of using one of my sister's hand me downs, like Nancy and Kathleen had done. We went out and bought that old ratty thing. "said Derek with a small smile. " Speaking of my Dad, that's him." said Derek as he pointed to the picture on the next page.

Meredith leaned over to get a better view and gasped at what she saw. It was like staring into the future. The picture taken about thirty or so years ago, showed a mirror image of Derek, only slightly older. Same wavy hair, same dreamy blue eyes and same cheeky smile.

"Derek…" breathed Meredith. " You look just like him." said Meredith as she looked up into Derek's eyes and saw the pain and the hurt hidden behind the pools of blue. She slid her thumb back and forth over his jaw in re-assurance." He would be so proud of you. I just know it." said Meredith as squeezed his hand with her free one.

Derek nodded with a smile, thanking her silently. He then turned to the next page where Meredith saw two young boys one of course being Derek, in football uniforms.

"Oh my god is that….?" asked Meredith in astonishment, as she examined the picture more carefully.

"Mark." said Derek. "We went out for the local football team; I lasted two weeks before I got mulled down by a huge kid and got my first taste of grass. I quit the team right after that. Mark continued though, even played in high school." said Derek.

"Did I here my name?" asked Mark as he walked into the room wearing his signature leather jacket and carrying a container of chicken noodle soup.

"Mark. What are you doing here?" asked Meredith as both she and Derek looked up after hearing his voice.

"Well… I heard Izzie was sick today, so I figured I'd be nice and bring her some chicken soup." said Mark sheepishly.

"Aw that's sweet. You like her don't you?" said Meredith sitting more upright.

"We just went out for drinks the other night… no big deal I just figured it would be nice to do something for her. It's nothing serious." said Mark.

"That's not what you told me." said Derek just loud enough under his breath for Meredith to hear.

"What'd he tell you? And why didn't you tell me?" asked Meredith curiously.

"He told me he really likes her. He told me he could see really committing into a relationship for her." said Derek as he looked at Mark who was angrily looking at Derek.

"Yeah and that's the last time I go telling you things about my love life." said Mark.

"Well Izzie actually told me, that she really enjoyed going out with you the other night, don't tell her I told you though."

"Tell who what?" asked Izzie as she walked into the room in her pajamas and a nightgown. "Mark?" she questioned as she pulled her bathrobe tightly around her. "What are you doing here?"

Mark smiled when he saw Izzie. "I come baring chicken noodle soup." said Mark as he outstretched his arm to hand her the soup.

Izzie smiled as took the soup. "Come on we'll go downstairs and heat this up." said Izzie as Mark followed her downstairs.

"Can you imagine if they got married, they're kids would be cute." said Meredith as she continued to flip through the album.

"Yeah, but our kids will be cuter." said Derek with a smile.

Meredith smiled as her insides jumped as he said that. "Our five chatty kids with perfect hair." joked Meredith trying to stray away from any nervous feelings.

Derek laughed as he turned the page to reveal a picture taken about seven years ago when only Nancy had two little kids. It was just him and his sisters. It showed all of them sitting on the couch with a slice of pumpkin pie in their hands.

"You'd like Kathleen. I still talk to her out of all my sisters. I talk about you with her all the time." said Derek.

Meredith gulped. "Only good things I hope." said Meredith.

Derek smiled a reassuring smile. "Only good things. She a shrink so she's easy to talk to, she has two little girls." said Derek as he turned to the next page where Derek was holding an infant dressed in a christening dress. "That's Ava, she just turned two four months ago, she's my god-daughter." said Derek as he smiled at the picture. "They have another daughter Leah who's about six months old."

Meredith smiled as he talked fondly of his nieces. "I'm sure they're great Derek. I'd like to meet them someday." said Meredith knowing she was saying something bold and very un-Meredith like.

Derek smiled and kissed her forehead, knowing this was a step for her. "Well how about tomorrow night?" asked Derek.

"What?" asked Meredith jerking up.

"Well my sister and her husband have conferences in California and I may have…." said Derek speaking slowly so Meredith wouldn't kill him.

"You may have what?" asked Meredith now standing besides the bed with her arms crossed in front of her.

" I may have said we'd watch Ava and Leah for three nights and four days."


	3. Nothing Like Her

Thanks for the reviews everyone

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Glad everyone is enjoying the story so far!**_

"You what?" said Meredith shaking her head at his words. "Derek you didn't even ask me about it, if it would be okay with me.

"I know I didn't, but it was so last minute and they're really good girls. They really shouldn't give us too much trouble." said Derek as he got up and stood in front of Meredith looking her in the eyes. "Please Mere…" said Derek as he gave her his signature smile and twinkled eye look.

Meredith tapped her foot debating, with her arms crossed over her chest. She finally let out a long sigh. "Fine. They can come." said Meredith as she regretted saying those words. "But your going to have to handle this, I don't know anything about infants and toddlers, besides medically. And your going to have to ask the chief for the time off." said Meredith as Derek kissed her as a thank you.

"Already done. Our schedules have both been covered for." said Derek. "Alex and Izzie are crashing at George and Lexie's place so the girls can have their rooms.

"Wait how did you do all this not knowing if I'd say yes or not?" said Derek as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well I figured if you were really mad, I'd spend the next four days apologizing and making it up to you." said Derek with a sexy smile.

"Well you could make it up to me now." said Meredith as she led him to the bathroom. "By taking a bubble bath with me." said Meredith with a sly smile.

"It would be my pleasure."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith paced the living room hallway as she looked at her watch for the billionth time in the last two minutes.

"Mere you're going to wear a whole in the ground." joked Derek as he walked up and put his arm around her waist. "It's going to be fine; Kathleen can't stay long to talk anyway, so she'll drop off the girls and leave.

Meredith let out a nervous breath as they herd a knock on the front door. She went and opened to reveal a woman with light brown wavy hair and deep brown eyes. She carried a baby carrier and held onto a little girl's hand.

"Uncle Derek!" screamed the little girl as she rushed inside to the arms of Derek.

"Ava!" said Derek trying to match his niece's level of enthusiasm, as he scooped her into his arms.

Kathleen stepped into the house smiling at her brother interacting with her daughter. "You must be Meredith, I'm Kathleen nice to meet you and thanks for agreeing to do this." said Kathleen as she kissed Derek on the cheek. "I hate to meet and run, but Tim's in the car and we've got to be in California before dark." said Kathleen. "So with that being said…." said Kathleen as she handed the carrier to Meredith.

"Oh…" said Meredith as she took the carrier.

"Here's their bags." said Kathleen as she stepped outside and dragged two duffel bags and a diaper bag in. "And here's the stroller." said Kathleen as she dragged that in and collapsed it so it was flat.

Meredith's eyes lit up in nervousness. "Is that everything?"

Kathleen smiled and placed a hand on Meredith's shoulder. "I know it's a lot to take in at once, but you'll be fine. Alright I've got to go, I'll call tomorrow. Bye girls." said Kathleen as she quickly left waving as she shut the door.

Meredith sighed as she put down the carrier on the floor as Leah face squirmed up and she started to wail. Meredith looked to Derek in panic as he looked over from where he was bouncing Ava.

"Pick her up." said Derek as he bounced Ava on his knees while sitting on the couch.

"I... I don't how to." said Meredith nervously.

"Just support her head." said Derek as he looked at Meredith reassuring her that she could handle this.

Meredith nodded as she reached into carrier undoing the buckles and pulled the screaming infant out. She immediately put her up against her chest and bounced her to soothe her. "Shh. It's okay Leah. Are you hungry is that what's wrong?" said Meredith as she talked to the baby and held with ease like she'd been doing it for years.

Derek smiled as she eventually got Leah to settle into her arms. She then sat down with her on the floor handing her one of the toys from the toy bag Ava had dumped.

"Uncle Derek Mommy said I meet Aunt Meredith." said Ava as she played with a doll.

"She's right. That's Aunt Meredith right there." said Derek pointing to Meredith.

Ava immediately stood up from what she was doing and walked over to Meredith. She smiled as she handed her the doll she had in her hands. "Play dollies?" asked Ava.

Meredith smiled at the little girl. "Sure. Let me just give Leah to Uncle Derek okay?" said Meredith as she stood up and handed Derek Leah and resumed her spot on the ground.

Ava handed her the doll back again. "Kiss her." instructed Ava.

Meredith eyed Derek before kissing the top of the toy's head.

"Now burp her." said Ava.

Meredith worriedly looked at Derek. "Umm… Ava I've never burped a baby before so I'm not sure how. "said Meredith as she looked at Derek almost ashamed.

Ava looked at her quizzically and took the baby doll from Meredith's arms and demonstrated. "Like this." said Ava as she held the doll against her chest and patted her back.

"Did Mommy show you that Ava?" asked Derek as he handed Leah to Meredith as he kneeled down on the floor with his niece.

"Uncle Derek burp dolly." said Ava handing him the doll.

"Alright." said Derek as he pretended to burp the doll. "Ava, I used to do this to you when you were a baby." said Derek as he smiled at Ava.

"But now I'm a big girl." said Ava.

Thoughts rushed through Meredith's head. He was going to be the perfect dad, what was he doing with someone like her? She didn't know how to do anything with kids. She didn't know how to change a diaper, or how or what to feed or bath them. He was the perfect guy, and he was going to be the perfect father and she was a complete disaster with anything kid related.

"I… can't…. "said Meredith handing Derek Leah and rushing out of the room and into one of the back rooms.

"Meredith." called Derek after her, no knowing what caused her to leave. "Ava come upstairs with me, I'll show you the room you'll stay in." said Derek reaching for the little girl's handing as he held Leah in his arms. He quickly climbed the stairs. He showed Ava the room and made her stay there and took Leah with him into his and Meredith's bedroom. He walked into to find her standing by the window watching the rain come down.

"Mere?" he called out to her as he stood at the doorway, with the infant in his arms.

She turned around to see him standing there and turned back around silently.

"Meredith." said Derek walked over to her. "What just happened?" asked Derek.

"What just happened? What just happened is you're the perfect guy, you're going to be the perfect dad and I'm her!" Meredith angrily shouted, causing Leah to start crying. "See?" said Meredith.

"Mere." said Derek as he bounced the baby slightly to get her to quiet. "Meredith look at me." said Derek as he pulled her face gently to look at him. "You are not her; you're never going to be like your mother. Did you see how you handled Leah crying? The way you soothed her, Meredith your going to be a great mother, I just know it. You don't know everything but neither do I" said Derek as he tucked a piece of her blonde waves behind her ears. "But when the time comes, when we do have kids, I have no doubts you will be a great mother. Okay?" said Derek as he smiled softly at her.

Meredith nodded with a faint smile. "Okay."

"Alright then, let's go feed these monsters." said Derek as he tickled Leah's belly causing her to giggle.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith rolled over as the thunder boomed outside. She laid her head against the pillow and pulled the comforter closer to her. She closed her eyes and stayed like that for five minutes before she heard another crack of thunder and crying. She sat up and shoved Derek.

"Derek… Derek wake up." said Meredith as she shoved him gently. "One of the girls is crying." said Meredith as he turned over and mumbled something incoherent. "Derek!" Meredith whispered loudly. She sighed and gave up when she realized he wasn't budging. She quickly got out of bed walking down the hall to Alex's room, where she heard Ava crying. She then cracked open the door.

"Ava?" she called as she walked over to the bed and saw an upset Ava, sitting up in the bed surrounded by pillows. "Did the storm scare you?" said Meredith as she walked closer to the frightened child. "Do you want me to go get Uncle Derek?" asked Meredith

Ava shook her head no furiously as she devoured into loud scared sobs. "I want you!" cried Ava reaching out her little arms to Meredith.

Meredith almost froze. This little girl wanted her, a woman she had known for a couple of hours. She immediately picked her up and rubbed her back. "Alright, it's okay. I know that storms can be scary, but the storm can't hurt us in here." said Meredith as she gently pressed a kiss to the little girl's sweaty forehead. "Do you want to come and sleep with Uncle Derek and I?" asked Meredith.

Ava nodded as she slowly quieted down and laid her head on Meredith's shoulder as she carried her across the hall. She placed her onto the bed and the climbed in with her. Ava snuggled close to her as Meredith gently rubbed her back. About ten minutes later, Meredith heard her sleeping and shut her own eyes. Derek rolled over a few minutes later to see Meredith with her arm protectively around Ava and smiled. He then kissed both of their foreheads as Meredith's eyes fluttered opened and she smiled sleepily.

"See? Nothing like her."

_**Hope everyone liked the chapter! Reviews make my day, so hit the purple button. Also I'm thinking I will be writing one to two more chapters with Derek and Meredith watching the girls. Got to love the fluff!**_


	4. Marriage then Baby

_**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, if anyone has any ideas feel free to send me them! I'm always looking for inspiration.**_

Meredith's eyes opened the next morning to the burning sunlight; she felt the rise and fall of Ava's body beneath her hand. She smiled slightly as she saw Derek still asleep with his arms trying to hang over both of them. She slowly sat up careful not to wake either of them and started to walk downstairs when she heard gurgling coming from Izzie's room, where Leah was staying she walked into the room to see Leah awake and sitting up in the playpen.

"Hi Leah." said Meredith as cheerfully as she could, due to that it was still very early in the morning. "Why are up so early?" asked Meredith as she walked over to the playpen.

Leah's face immediately scrunched up and she began to cry. Meredith's eyes nervously darted from the door, debating whether or not to go get Derek.

"I'm going to get Uncle Derek Leah." said Meredith quickly leaving the room, leaving Leah to cry.

Meredith quickly walked into the room to hear giggling and opened the door to see Derek tickling a now awake Ava. She smiled as he playfully interacted with his niece. He looked up to see her standing there.

"Hey you're up early." Derek commented with a smile.

"Leah's actually crying and I didn't want too…. I wasn't sure what to do." admitted Meredith.

Derek looked up and smiled at her before gently walking to where she was standing. "You were fine with Ava last night you would've been fine." said Derek as he kissed her quickly before leaving to go tend to Leah.

"Aunt Meredith!" said Ava excitedly as she stood up on the bed.

Meredith eyes lit up at the girl's happiness, but soon filled with worry as she saw what she was doing. "Whoa, let's sit down okay Ava" said Meredith as she reached out her hands to steady the little girl.

"May I jump into your arms?" Ava asked politely, with a twinkle in her eyes.

Meredith smiled at how much of Derek's cheekiness she saw right then and there. "Fine but only once. Ready? One… Two… Three!' said Meredith as she picked the little girl up in the air and then settled her on her hip.

Ava's giggled were heard throughout the room." That was fun." squealed Ava as she turned her head so she was talking to Meredith in her arms.

Meredith smiled. "Why don't we go see what Uncle Derek and Leah are up to?" suggested Meredith as she started walking towards Izzie's room. She smiled when she saw Derek blowing raspberries on Leah's belly and heard her laughing.

"She's okay?" asked Meredith as she walked into the room with Ava in her arms.

"Perfectly fine, just needed her diaper changed." said Derek with a slightly disgusted face.

Meredith laughed slightly. "Then boy oh boy am I glad I came and got you."

"Oh don't worry." started Derek as he picked Leah up. "She and I will get you back later." teased Derek.

Meredith laughed as they walked down the stairs and into the living room. She set Ava down to play with her toys as Derek handed Leah to Meredith, while he got her a bottle. Meredith smiled as she watched the baby's eyes look around in amazement.

"The world's a pretty neat place huh." said Meredith tenderly as she rubbed her tiny fingers.

Derek walked into the room to see Meredith interacting with Leah and everything felt right. This could be them a few years from now, and Derek couldn't wait. And he was almost positive neither could Meredith.

Meredith looked up and smiled at Derek. "She's so cute and tiny and doesn't know what's going on out there in the world. So innocent and pure, god I wish we could keep babies from experiencing it." said Meredith with a laugh as she went to hand Derek, Leah so he could feed her.

Derek stopped her. "Why don't you do it?" suggested Derek.

Meredith looked up and laughed nervously. "I've never fed a baby before." said Meredith as she propped Leah up in her arms.

"Well you're about too." said Derek as he sat down next to her and handed her the bottle. He watched as Meredith carefully brought the bottle to the baby's mouth. She the held it in place for Leah until the she grabbed it on her own, she then sat there and just watched.

"Uncle Derek?" asked Ava walking over to the couch.

"Yes Ava?" said Derek as he picked his pajama clad niece up and sat her on his knees.

"Can we go outside?" asked Ava.

Derek laughed at Ava's excitement to go outside and play. "Well how about after we eat breakfast?" suggested Derek." Even better, how about we pack lunch and then Aunt Meredith and I will take you and your sister to the park."

"Okay." said Ava as she hopped down and went back to what she was doing.

Derek turned towards Meredith. "So want to help me with breakfast?" asked Derek.

"And risk causing a fire in front of your nieces. I don't think so." said Meredith with a giggle.

"Right good point. You just stay here." said Derek as he kissed her cheek and headed for the kitchen. "We don't need any fires." teased Derek.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith sighed as she pulled a jacket onto Leah. It was mid November and very cold in Seattle.

"Derek… maybe we shouldn't take them outside, it looks really cold." said Meredith as she handed Leah to him so he could strap her into the stroller.

"I assure you it's not that bad outside." said Derek with a smirk at Meredith, for her being protective of the two little girls.

"Fine, but when I freeze to death, you were warned." said Meredith as a joke, but immediately regretted saying the words knowing it would bring back pained memories for Derek. "Derek… I'm sorry I didn't..." rambled Meredith as she put her hand on his cheek.

Derek smiled weakly. "Nobody is freezing to death today, not on my watch." said Derek as he kissed her cheek and held the door open so Meredith could push the stroller out the door. It took them about ten minutes to walk to the nearest park and when they did, Ava immediately asked to get out and started to run towards the slide with Derek right behind her. Meredith smiled and shook her head as she pushed Leah in the stroller over to the nearest bench where she sat down.

"Your Uncle Derek is a big kid." said Meredith as she tickled the baby's belly. She laughed and then whimpered slightly when a breeze blew by. "I know it's too cold to be out here." said Meredith as she lifted her out of the stroller and sat her in her lap. She then grabbed a blanket they had brought with them. She carefully snuggled the baby in it. "There now your Aunt Meredith will just shiver." joked Meredith as Derek walked back over as Ava sat and played in the sand box.

"No she won't." said Derek as he wrapped his arm around her and rubbed slightly.

Meredith smiled appreciatively. "Go play with her, you know you want to." kidded Meredith.

Derek smiled. "Alright I'll be right over there." said Derek as went and played with Ava. Meredith laughed slightly as he sat in the sand box with her.

An elderly woman came and sat in the spot Derek was sitting in. She smiled at the baby and Meredith. "Your daughter's beautiful." she commented.

Meredith smiled kindly at the woman. "Thank you… but she's my boyfriend's niece, we're babysitting her and her sister." said Meredith.

The old woman clucked her tongue as she stood up and waved to what Meredith presumed to be her husband. "Just as well your kids will be even cuter." winked the woman before leaving.

Meredith smiled as Leah cooed in her arms and sucked on the toy Meredith had given her. "Did you hear that? She's thinks you're beautiful."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Three nights later, the girls left, sleeping away they were carried by their parents back to the car and back home to New York. After much promising from Derek and her that they would come and visit soon and a humongous thank you, they finally left leaving Derek and Meredith to collapse on the bed.

"Uh." said Meredith as she flopped onto the bed. "We don't have too…" said Meredith knowing she and Derek had patiently waited till the girl's left.

"No... we don't." said Derek as he collapsed next to her pulling her into his arms. They both sighed contently as they shut the lights off.

"Derek?" said Meredith as she laid her head on his chest. "Remember something for me, will you. "said Meredith.

"Okay." responded Derek sleepily.

"No matter how much you bed, it is marriage, then baby." said Meredith with a smile.

Derek smiled as he stroked her hair. "That's a deal, we're ready to be with kids, but only if we can give them back." said Derek as Meredith smiled. "We'll be ready one day though."

"Yeah, one day soon."

_**Review! New chapter will be posted faster! Hope everyone liked all the Meredith, boding and learning she can handle a baby sometime in the near future. Remember reviews make my day!**_


	5. I Want To Be Apart Of It, New York

_**Thanks for the reviews, just so everyone is aware we are jumping from mid- November to Christmas! Hope everyone enjoys, and before I forget I posted what Meredith and Derek's house is going to look like in the story on my profile! I think it's perfect, look through the pictures and you'll se what I mean!**_

Meredith continued to throw last minute things in her carry-on, for their flight to New York leaving in less than three hours. She had this nauseous sinking feeling, she didn't know if it was the idea of the plane or the whole meeting Derek's family. She slowly pack the her remaining toiletries, throwing her lavender conditioner into her cosmetic bag. She then zipped her suitcase shut and put her flight tags around it.

"All set?" said Derek as he walked into the room.

Meredith sighed as she sat down on the bed. "Not really." said Meredith as she laughed a nervous laugh.

Derek sat down next to Meredith on the bed. "It'll be fine, everyone's going to love you." said Derek as he kissed her forehead. "They're not expecting us until tonight, so I'm going to show you around, take you to my favorite restaurant, all fun stuff."

Meredith smiled softly as she stood up." I'm ready."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith groggily opened her eyes when she felt the plane descend. She immediately grabbed Derek's hand.

"You okay?" asked Derek.

Meredith shook her head squeezing her eyes tightly shut. "I hate this part, I think it feels like your falling." said Meredith.

Derek rubbed her hand gently with his thumb. "We're almost on ground Mere." said Derek as he looked out the window to see the familiar scenery finally come into an eye level view. "We've landed."

Meredith's body immediately relaxed as the whole cabin clapped. She then stood up as the plane pulled into the gate to collect her stuff around her. She smirked at Derek as she reached down exposing some cleavage. She slyly winked as she reached for his hand and they started to exit the plane. They walk into JFK Airport and went to the carousel, where they were told to pick up their baggage.

"What color were are's again?" asked Derek as he stepped up when the machine started.

"Red. They have a little black sticker on them too." said Meredith as she peeked in to help him look.

They quickly saw their luggage and went out to the car Derek had ordered for them to be driven, into Manhattan in. They slid into the back seat as the driver started the engine and they started off on their journey into the city.

"Is Manhattan as crazy as everyone says it is?" asked Meredith a few minutes later as they started to pull into the hotel.

"Well…." said Derek as he stepped out of the car and lent his hand out to Meredith so she could step out. "Yes." said Derek with a chuckle as they walked into the hotel they were staying, The Plaza.

"God, everyone is in a hurry." said Meredith as they got onto the elevator shortly after checking in.

"Welcome to Manhattan."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith and Derek stepped outside later after changing into nicer clothes, they walked outside and walked towards the corner to try and catch a cab. Derek held out his hand for a few minutes and when that didn't work, he called to them.

"Taxi!" said Derek loudly while waving his right arm. "Taxi!" said Derek as he stepped back onto the curb. "Man that usually works, I guess I'm rusty at this."

"Mind if I try?" asked Meredith.

"Be my guest." said Derek as he let her step in front of him. If he couldn't do it and he lived in New York almost his entire life, how was Meredith going to be able to hail a cab.

Meredith loudly whistled and waved and immediately four taxis's pulled up, each of them honking for them to get in. Meredith casually blew on her hand shaking it out.

'You're amazing you know that." said Derek as they told the driver directions and slid into the back seat.

"So I've been told." said Meredith." Where exactly are we going?" asked Meredith as she watched the passing scenery.

"The best steak-house in New York, I swear it's the best around here and I'm positive you'll love it." said Derek with a smile. "And it's near the subway we have to take to get to my mom's house."

Meredith felt shivers run up and down her spine thinking about meeting the rest of Derek's family. What if they hated her because she wasn't Addison? What if they thought she was an adulterous whore for ruining a marriage? She let out a low breath closing her eyes. She then felt Derek's hand on her knee squeezing it gently.

"It's going to be fine. I'm going to make sure of it." said Derek as he patted her knee as the cab came to a stop in front of the restaurant.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"That had to be the best cheesecake I have ever eaten." said Meredith as they came out of the restaurant. "Honestly best ever."

Derek smiled at her as they walked down the stairs into the subway terminal. "I had a feeling you might like it." said Derek as they got on to the waiting subway. "Have you ever been on a subway before?"

"Once, when I was five. My dad had a conference here in New York and my mom was in the middle of her residency and she couldn't take time off to watch me… so he brought me with him. He promised we'd come back one day and ride a horse drawn carriage through Central Park, because it's the one thing I wanted to do while I was here. I thought… it was like the perfect fairytale. He never took me back. When I asked my mother to take me back when I was older and told her why, she responded by saying that, " Life wasn't a fairy tale so people shouldn't be going around acting and pretending like it is." finished Meredith with a sad smile.

Derek frowned hearing these things about her childhood. He gently wrapped his arms around her as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much." said Derek.

"I know you do. I love you too." said Meredith as they pulled apart as the subway pulled up onto the next station and the doors opened and they walked out up back up onto the streets. "How far is it?" asked Meredith as they made a left on the corner.

"Not far… right there." said Derek as he pointed to a brownstone house sitting perfectly in the middle of everything. They slowly walked up to the door. "Ready?" he asked as he went to knock on the door.

Meredith closed her eyes and opened them moments later, she squeezed Derek's hand gently before nodding her head.

"Ready."


	6. Family Visits and Untraditional Holidays

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope everyone loves the story!**_

Meredith's breath hitched in her throat as Derek gently knocked on the door. She heard some rumbling from the other side and then the door opened revealing a woman in her early sixties with soft brown curls and deep brown eyes.

"Derek!" exclaimed his mother as she engulfed him in a hug. "You're here, you made it. How was the flight?" she asked as she pulled away.

"It was fine, no turbulence, little bit of a rough landing though." eyeing Meredith from the corner of his eyes.

Jane Shepred smiled at her son and turned to Meredith. "And you must be Meredith, it's a pleasure to meet, I've heard about you." as she hugged Meredith, much to Meredith's surprise.

"Only good things I hope." said Meredith nervously.

Jane smiled kindly. "Only wonderful things." she said as she stepped aside. "Come, come in everyone's inside."

Derek gently took Meredith's hand as he led her into the foyer and into the dining room where everyone was.

"Aunt Meredith!" squealed Ava as she ran and hugged Meredith's legs.

"She already calls her aunt." mused Nancy as she sipped the last of the wine in her glass.

"Nice to see you too Nancy." said Derek.

"Hi Ava." said Meredith as she bent down to her level and Ava immediately hugged her.

"Aunt Meredith, you came where I live." said Ava

Meredith laughed slightly. "Right, just like how you came to visit me in Seattle." as she patted the little girls head as she stood up.

"Mere… this is Amy, my youngest sister." said Derek as he indicated to a young woman in a purple cardigan sitting at the end of the table.

"Yeah try having him as an older brother." as she stood up to shake Meredith's hand. "Hi nice to meet you Meredith." she said as she smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." said Meredith as she smiled as best she could, in a nervous situation.

"Very funny Amy." said Derek as they hugged. Amy pulled away and flashed her left hand at him. "Ah so you and Matt finally got engaged. Congratulations." he said as he hugged her again. "Where is he?" said Derek looking around.

"He had to work tonight, but you'll see him tomorrow night for Christmas dinner." she said as she sat back down.

Derek smiled as he moved onto to the only blonde in the room. "My other younger sister Grace, she's only two years apart from me." said Derek as he smiled at his sister.

"Yet he won't let you forget that he's older." said Grace as she shook Meredith's hand and smiled at the younger woman. "How you put up with him all the time, I have no idea."

Meredith giggled. "Well he's a little hard to put up with sometimes." flashing Derek a grin.

Derek smiled slightly. "Obviously you know Kathleen." said Derek. "And Nancy you remember Meredith?" said Derek as he and Meredith sat down in the two empty chairs near his mother.

"How could I forget the whore that stole you from Addison." said Nancy with a smile.

"Nancy!" both Derek and Jane shouted angrily.

Nancy rolled her eyes as she walked into the living room to join the others. Meredith looked at Derek with wide eyes. He squeezed her hand gently as they went into the living room.

"Boy this is going to be a long night." thought Meredith as they walked in together.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith sighed on the inside as she sat there trying to make conversation. This wasn't even Christmas dinner and she felt like she was going to commit herself. In the last hour or so, Nancy had something negative or rude about her at least five times already, and she really couldn't take it.

"So, Meredith." said Amy breaking Meredith out of her own thoughts. "What year of residency are you in?" she asked.

"I'm almost done with my second year. Next year I pick my specialty." said Meredith.

"What are you going to pick?' asked Jane with a kind smile.

"Um... actually I'm going to go into Neuro." said Meredith. "I just find it fascinating." said Meredith as Derek smiled at her gently.

"I'm sure you do." sighed Nancy as she sipped the coffee from her mug.

"Nancy." warned Derek more sternly, and angry then last time and giving her a death glare with his eyes.

"No seriously Meredith, did you think that if you drove away the wife that'd you'd be his next one?" asked Nancy.

Meredith opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. "Excuse me." said Meredith getting up and starting for the door.

"Meredith wait." said Derek as he stood up to go after her, when the door shut behind her. He turned around to Nancy. "What the hell was that? Can't you once, just for once be nice? "said Derek as he grabbed his coat and left his family in the living room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith shivered as she ran her hands up and down her arms to keep herself warm. In attempt to get out of there quickly, she had forgotten to grab her jacket. The only good thing about visiting Derek's family was that there was a park across the street where she could run and hide when she needed to. God, she was horrible being with any sort of family wasn't she?

"Meredith." said Derek as he sat down next to her on the bench.

Meredith turned to face him. "Go back inside Derek, I' fine." said Meredith as she shivered again.

Derek quickly removed his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. He then wrapped his arms around her rubbing gently to keep her warm. Meredith smiled a small smile gratefully at him. "Your sister hates me Derek." said Meredith quietly.

"Mere, who cares if she does, I don't care if she hates me for never coming home. I can tell you though that my mom loves you already and so do Amy, Grace and Kathleen." said Derek

"Yeah but…" started Meredith as she looked away. " She's apart of your family and she still hates me."

"Meredith. Even if she does, she's going to have to accept that you're my family too. You're going to be for the rest of my life and that's the way I want it." said Derek as he tenderly pulled the coat tighter around her petite body, so she'd stay warm.

Meredith turned back to face him. "Maybe I just should've have never come out here, Christmas time and I have never gotten along quite too well." admitted Meredith, suddenly regretting saying that knowing Derek would ask questions.

Derek looked at her questioningly. "Why have you and Christmas time not gotten along?" asked Derek.

Meredith shook her head as she stood up. "Never mind." She put her hand out. "Come on let's got back inside before someone thinks we left." said Meredith as they both smiled and started to head back.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith felt herself being shaken ever so slightly; she opened her eyes and blinked away the blurriness. She then regained vision and saw Derek standing outside the taxi with the door open trying to wake her.

"Mere, we're back at the hotel." said Derek.

Meredith slowly got out of the car as Derek gently slid his arm around her waist, to support her, since she was still very groggy. They slowly walked into hotel and onto the elevator; Meredith leaned against Derek's chest as they rode their way up to the twelfth floor. When they got into the room both Derek and Meredith immediately changed into something to sleep in and curled up for a long night's sleep. Or what they thought what was going to be a long night's sleep. Meredith and Derek had been in a deep sleep, until about three am.Meredith jolted out of her sleep, gasping as she sat up trying to remember the dream. She felt hot tears well up in her eyes.

"Mere?" said Derek's sleepily as he sat up and turned the side lamp on. "What's wrong?"

Meredith felt tears come down her face as she tried her hardest not to let her emotions from so long ago, get the best of her.

"Oh Meredith." said Derek as he gently pulled her into his arms as she started to sob. He felt her tears soaking through his tee-shirt as she grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, with her tiny ineffectual fists. He gently stroked her hair in attempt to soothe her. He continued to do this until her breathing became regular again and she was sniffling.

"It happened in October, when I was five." Meredith said suddenly. " He left right before all the holidays started, that's why I hate holidays, personally for me I think their cursed." said Meredith. "He never even said goodbye. Right after that my mom went into this complete workaholic mode. I was home by myself around the holidays a lot. She gave me a small amount of money every year, telling me to buy my own gifts." said Meredith.

Derek sighed as he pressed a kiss to forehead. Meredith rarely cried and when she did you could usually guess it had something to do with her family. How she could still be so strong, it truely amazed Derek.

"You're extroidinary Meredith."


	7. Carriage Rides and Talk of Forever

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Extra long! **_

Derek opened his eyes the next morning to see and feel Meredith clinging to his shirt sound asleep. He smiled sadly as he stroked her blonde waves. She was a strong independent woman, Meredith. She definitely didn't cry very often. But when forced to relive or remember her horrid childhood she could crumble. Derek didn't blame her, nobody as sweet or as kind as Meredith deserved parents and a childhood like that. He felt her shift on his chest as show slowly awoke. She looked up and smiled sleepily as she stretched in his arms.

"You're still here." said Meredith

"I'm still here." said Derek as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You okay?" asked Derek." Because we could just tell my mom you weren't…." started Derek before Meredith put a finger to his lips.

"We are going to your mother's for Christmas Eve dinner tonight. I am fine." said Meredith. "And today we are going to explore the city." said Meredith as she sat up pulling him with her.

"Alright, alright." said Derek as he laughed at her. "I do have two things for you to see and do today, but otherwise we can go wherever you like."

Meredith nodded her head as she stood up pulling clothes from her suitcase on the floor. "I think I have a few ideas."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Derek as they rode the subway.

Meredith nodded her hand as she fixed the bundle of flowers in her hands. "Yeah, it's something I promise myself I'd do, if I ever came to New York."

_There is a candle in every soul_

_Some brightly burning some dark and cold_

_There is a spirit, who brings the fire_

_Ignites a candle, and makes his own_

Meredith smiled at him as they got off the subway and started walking towards Ground Zero. "Derek?" asked Meredith.

"Yeah." said Derek as he the candle out of her hand to keep an arm free.

"Where were you when it happened?" asked Meredith solemnly.

_Carry your candle, run to the darkness_

_Seek out the hopeless, confused and torn_

_Hold out your candle for all to see it_

_Take your candle, go light your world_

_Take your candle, go light your world._

Derek sighed as he started. "I had the practice at the time, but I was checking on patients at the hospital when it happened." he ran his fingers through his hair. "In those 48 hours after, saving and operating on people… I lost twenty lives. Twenty lives the deserved to live."

Meredith squeezed his hand gently. "I was in class; I remember we learning about the respiratory system and how it worked and we were going over common illnesses involving it. And the dean rushed in mumbled something and then we were told that's there had been a terrorist attack in New York." Meredith shook her head. "It was a sad day."

_We are a family, who's hearts are blazing._

_So let's raise our candles and light up the sky_

_Praying to our Father, in the name of Jesus_

_Make us a beacon in darkest times._

Meredith and Derek reached the sight. She immediately laid the scattered rose petals over the dirt.

_Carry your candle, run to the darkness  
Seek out the helpless, deceived and poor  
Hold out your candle for all to see it  
Take your candle and go light your world  
Carry your candle, run to the darkness,  
Seek out the hopeless, confused and torn  
Hold out your candle for all to see it  
Take your candle go light your world  
Take your candle go light your world_

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Later that day Meredith and Derek walked up and down the streets, casually stopping for a cup of coffee and some souvenirs for Meredith. She smiled at him they sat in a local coffee shop.

"Who knew New York could be so exhausting?" joked Meredith as she sipped her coffee. He cracked a smile as he watched the action outside the windows.

"Well it is the city that never sleeps. You'll have to learn to never sleep." said Derek with a goofy grin.

Meredith started laughing at his corny little joke. "What time do we have to be at your mom's tonight?" asked Meredith as she they finished their coffees, both standing to throw it away.

"About seven, but there's one more thing we need to do before we head back to the hotel." said Derek with a mysterious grin.

"Where are we going?" asked Meredith as he led her out the door and they started walking down one of the blocks.

"You'll have to wait and see." said Derek teasingly as they continued to walk for the next five minutes. When they reached their destination, he heard Meredith inhale sharp breathe in awe.

"Derek." she breathed as she looked at the sight in front of her.

Standing in front of them was a horse drawn carriage, just like Meredith had mentioned to Derek, she had always wanted to do. Her heart swelled as she realized that he was actually listening when she talked. Not that she ever doubted that, but even Meredith wouldn't want to here "oh woe is me." all the time.

"Surprised?" asked Derek as he watched her eyes observe all the details and features of the carriage.

"Astonished… Derek... I don't know… I don't know what… how?" stuttered Meredith still in complete shock.

"Sh." said Derek as he placed a finger in her lips, like she had done earlier this morning. "Don't question anything, just get in." said Derek as the driver held his hand out to Meredith as she stepped in. Derek quickly climbed in after as the horses began to trot.

"You're amazing, you know that." said Meredith as she pulled the wool blanket, lying on the seat over her and Derek's legs.

"So, I've been told." said Derek.

Meredith swatted his arm. "Large ego much." said Meredith.

For the next hour or so, they enjoyed the scenery around them and the company of just being with each other. Meredith pondered as they rode on how we could do all these perfect things at the right time. Maybe he really was her knight in shining….whatever.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith pretended to smile as much as she could, while sitting in the living room later with Derek's family. Nancy hadn't said much since she had gotten there, Meredith wasn't sure to take that as a good thing or bad.

"Alright, I need pairs of hands to help make the dessert. You're going to be two to a baked good, like every year. Okay so, Amy and Kathleen you're making the fruit tart. Grace and I will make the ginger-bread cookies and Meredith and Nancy will make the spice cake." finished Kate as she walked back into the kitchen all of them trotting behind her.

"She's going to murder me with an egg beater or something." Meredith whispered as she walked by Derek, who lightly chuckled and then mouthed a good luck.

Meredith walked into the kitchen and stood next to Nancy on at the counter in the middle of the large kitchen; where all the ingredients were placed. She figured this wouldn't be the best time to mention she couldn't cook, let alone bake. Meredith carefully read the instructions and got to work on cracking the eggs and measuring the milk. They worked in awkward silence for about ten minutes until Nancy started to talk to her.

"You make him happy." said Nancy as she continued to mix the ingredients in her bowl. Meredith nodded her head letting the woman continue. "It doesn't mean I like you, but you make him happy. He smiles the way he used to smile before our dad died." said Nancy as she stopped and then continued working. They didn't talk for the rest of the time, but for Meredith and Nancy all that needed to be said, was said.

"I can't bake, I'm a horrible baker." admitted Meredith suddenly. "I can't cook either."

Nancy looked at her with question written in her expression, and then laughed as she smiled a small, but noticeable smile. "To be honest neither do I, I just do the holiday cooking stuff to keep my mom happy." said Nancy as they started to mix all the ingredients together.

"So we're agreed if it tastes like crap, it isn't our faults." said Meredith as the gently poured the batter into a plastic ramekin to bake. They then carried it over to the preheated oven.

"If it tastes like crappy spice cake, so be it."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith sat down next to Derek on the couch, after dessert later that night. Her stomach was full to an unimaginable limit. They were now passing out gifts to be opened. Meredith sat back enjoying watching them, when suddenly one of Derek's nephews handing out the gifts called her name.

"Me?" questioned Meredith as she took the small neatly wrapped box. She gently slid her hand across the wrapping paper, almost debating to open it.

"It's from me Meredith." said Kathleen. "It's a thank you for watching our girls and a Christmas present.

Meredith nodded appreciatively as she undid the wrapping paper and opened it to reveal a bunch of lavender body products. She smiled. "Thanks guys." she said smiling at Kathleen and her husband.

"Well, Ava came home and said "Aunt Meredith always smells so nice." said Kathleen's she laughed. " So I asked Derek your favorite fragrance.

"Well then I guess have to thank you too." said as she tickled Ava, who was sitting in Derek's lap. "And you too." said Meredith tickling Leah's foot who was currently in a baby bouncer nearby her feet.

They then spent the rest of the night laughing and enjoying the company of one another. Meredith wouldn't admit but maybe holidays weren't completely dreadful. Neither was family. After about two hours of unwrapping, they started to clean up the wrapping paper. Meredith helped by picking up the bits and pieces and carrying them into the kitchen, to discard of them. She saw Derek's mother scrubbing pots and pans. She turned when she heard someone walk into the room.

"Oh, Meredith I'm glad I got you alone, sit down there's something we need talk about." said Jane as she sat down at the chairs near the island in the center of the room.

All the good feeling Meredith had been feeling, suddenly rushed out of her at the speed of light. Was she going to antagonize her? Question how much she really loved Derek? Tell she was a whore for breaking up an eleven year marriage? That she didn't want her as a daughter- in law? Meredith cautiously sat down.

"Don't worry nothing bad." reassured Jane as she patted Meredith hand, sensing the young woman's panic. "I just wanted to say that I know why Derek loves you so much. You're a smart, independent woman, with a great head on her shoulders. From what I hear you're a fabulous doctor and you're going to make a great mom; when the time is right." she cleared her throat before continuing." My husband Michael loved Derek to pieces. Of course he loved his daughters…. but he and Derek had this special bond that nobody else had with him. He always told Derek to give the love of his life, his grandmother's necklace." Jane said with a kind smile, tears filling her eyes as she talked about her deceased husband. "From strange reason, he never gave it to Addison. Maybe he knew that she wasn't the one… I don't know, but what I do know is that my husband would have loved you, because Derek loved you." said Jane as tear slipped from her big brown eyes and she gently wiped it away, she then handed Meredith a velvet necklace box.

Meredith's fingers ran over the velvet before opening it. She gasped at what she saw when she opened it. She opened it to reveal a single pearl clasped onto a gold cap, with a beautiful gold chain. "It's beautiful... I don't what to say." admitted Meredith as she shook her head in amazement, as she delicately took the necklace out of the box and unclasped the hook as she put it on. It hung perfectly above her red sweater. She smiled at the older woman as Jane pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Mrs.…Jane." said Meredith as they pulled back apart and they both sat there looking at the necklace. Jane then lifted her head to meet Meredith's gaze.

"Please… call me mom." said Jane as she patted Meredith arms and went back to scrubbing dishes.

Meredith then walked back into the living room and walked over to where Derek was sitting on the couch. He smiled at her and his eyes lit up when he saw the necklace.

"She gave it you." whispered Derek.

Meredith nodded her head smiling solemnly." She did."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith blinked as she opened her eyes the next morning, she felt Derek's arm protectively over her waist. She turned over to see him still sound asleep. She gently kissed his lips and his eyes slowly opened.

"Well why can't I be woken like that every day?" joked Derek as stretched out slightly he then kissed Meredith. "Merry Christmas Mere." said Derek as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas." said Meredith. She then coyly pulled away and went into her suitcase and pulled out a few wrapped presents. "Want your presents?"

Derek smiled as he too, pulled presents from his suitcase. They then on the bed, exchanging piles with each other, Meredith then tentatively picked up a present not sure if she should start. She looked up at Derek as he nodded and she continued to unwrap the heavy presents. She opened it to reveal a "Cooking for Beginners" book. She rolled her eyes laughing.

"Is this a hint saying I can't cook." said Meredith

Derek shook his head no as he opened the book to show her. "No… of course not. It's just maybe you can learn to cook things besides grilled cheese.

Meredith sighed and laughed slightly. "Maybe I'll have to try something." said Meredith as she indicated to Derek's pile indicating for him to open something.

Derek took the tiniest present and quickly unwrapped it revealing a "Clash Greatest Hits". He laughed as she smiled knowing he would torture her by making her listen to it on the way to work in the morning.

"You bought it for me even you hate my taste in music." said Derek as he leaned in pushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"I did. Remember I can hate your taste in music and still love you." she smiled patting his cheek with her hand.

They continued for an hour and a half and opened presents. The last present remaining was a medium size box for Meredith. She opened it slowly eyeing Derek to only see a smile on his face. She tore off the wrapping paper and opened the clothing box to reveal a lab coat. But unlike just any lab coat she owned this one read,

_Dr. Meredith Grey Shepherd M.D_

Meredith smiled nervously. "Were they having a sale and you bought one early?"

"Maybe." said Derek with a hint of playfulness in his voice. "Why don't you try it on and see if it fits.

Meredith carefully slid the lab coat on, it fit incredibly right. It didn't hang off her body like any other one she had. It actually fit. She smiled at him as walked around in it. She then put her hands in her pocket and her smile dropped to a quizzing look as she felt a small velvet box underneath her fingertips. She pulled the small box out and gasped when she opened it to reveal a princess cut diamond ring. When she took her gaze away from the beautiful ring, Derek was kneeling in front of her. She had no idea why but she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Meredith, I love you with all my heart. And I know this is scary for you, and if you want to wait I'll wait and I sincerely mean that. But I love you with ally my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to build a house with you, start a family and die at a hundred and ten in your arms. So, Meredith Grey will you marry me?" asked Derek with a smile on his face after reciting the proposal that he had spent two weeks working on.

Meredith felt her heart flutter as she smiled a small smile and one lone tear ran down her cheek. "Yes." said Meredith.

"Yes?" repeated Derek, to make sure that she had actually said that and his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Yes, Derek I will marry you."

Derek stood and helped her slide the ring onto her finger. He knew what he was about to was completely corny, but he picked her up spinning her around listening to her laugh as he twirled her around the room. They then landed on the bed, their bodies intertwining with each other.

"I love you." whispered Derek as he kissed her forehead. He gently played with her hair as she sighed contently.

"We're getting married." said Meredith with a laugh. "We're actually getting married." said Meredith in almost disbelief.

"We're actually getting married."


	8. Making Things Better, Or At Least Trying

_**Thanks for the reviews! Somewhere soon I will be putting up a poll for two options of Meredith's wedding dress, even though I assure you the wedding chapter is definitely a good amount of chapter away! Anyway I must warn you this is going to be a drama filled chapter.**_

Meredith sat filling out charts leaning against the nurse's desk. She kept stopping to stare at the diamond glistening on her finger. She didn't think she'd ever be one of those girls that obsessively looks at her ring day and night. She smiled as she continued to go back to filling out the chart. She was listening to the low sound of the TV coming from the waiting room, when she saw what looked like a tourist bus flipped over on the highway. She snapped her chart closed. Looks like her day was going to pick up after all, she started to head towards the ambulance bay, throwing on gloves and a gown. She met Izzie and Cristina down there who were also for the ambulance to come in. The Seattle rain pouring down in front of them.

"Did you guys hear what happened?" said Meredith as she tied her surgical gown on.

"Something about a bus flipping over on the highway." said Izzie. "I bet a lot of people are going to be gone before they even get here." said Izzie sadly.

"At least it means surgeries." said Cristina as both Izzie and Meredith shot her looks. "What?" said Christina as they were interrupted when an ambulance came in.

A paramedic swiftly jumped out of the back of the ambulance pulling the stretcher out, while another helped pushed it out. "Thatcher Grey, 64 year old male suffering from heart palpitations compressions to the rib, possible spinal injury, is un-conscious.

Both Izzie and Cristina's head turned to see an almost dazed Meredith just standing there, not reacting to what was going on. She stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Page Lexie Grey, Dr. Shepherd, Dr. Hahn and Dr. Bailey." said Cristina as she pulled the stretcher into a trauma room." And get her away from here." said Cristina to Izzie as she went into the trauma room.

Izzie nodded as she led Meredith over to a chair. Meredith had still yet to say anything or even make the slightest move. Lexie suddenly burst into the waiting room, expecting to be paged for a case and when she saw Meredith's face she somehow knew.

"It's my dad isn't it?" asked Lexie as she stood looking at Meredith's face." Was he in the accident?" asked Lexie as she sat down next to Meredith.

Izzie shook her head. "I think he was driving." she looked at Meredith worriedly.

Derek suddenly walked into the waiting room thinking it was just another victim, but when he saw Meredith sitting there. He immediately walked over to them; he looked nervously at Meredith who was still sitting there with a dazed expression.

"Mere? Meredith?" called Derek trying to get her to talk or at least say something. He looked up to see Lexie there and immediately nodded at her. He pressed a kiss to Meredith's forehead before walking into the trauma room.

"Now what do we do?' asked Lexie out loud.

"We wait." said Meredith speaking for the first time since her father had been brought in. "All we can do is wait."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith and Lexie sat there for hours. Meredith to be quite honest didn't even know why she was sitting there. He was never a proper father to her, but yet he was still her dad. Izzie had left around an hour ago after being paged and Derek had taken her seat, after examining Thatcher and finding nothing wrong neurologically. He sat there with her not saying anything. Erica Hahn immerged a few minutes later a grim look on her face.

"He's awake and talking." she started as she sat down across from them. "The impact of the car accident was a lot on his body, and he's going to need surgery on his heart, but before we do that he needs a blood transfusion done. I always like to ask if someone in the family has the same blood type, before calling the blood bank. You father's is O-" said Erica. "Lexie what's your blood type?"

"AB-, my sister Molly is AB+." said Lexie knowing she couldn't give blood.

Erica turned to Meredith who had remained silent throughout this. "Grey what's yours?" asked Erica. She waited for Meredith to answer and when she didn't she asked again. "Grey what's yours?"

Meredith looking down at her shoes not answering, she continued to remain silent. She then looked up. "I'm not giving blood. I don't care if I have the same blood type as him. I know it sounds mean and selfish, but I'm not doing it." said Meredith standing up and walking away.

"Meredith." called Derek as he went to get up, but Lexie grabbed his arm.

"I'll talk to her." said Lexie getting up and quickly going after her. She watched as she rounded a corner quickly and ran into a supply closet. Lexie opened the door and walked into to see her sitting there with her head between her hands. Lexie quietly sat down next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Meredith spoke.

"I know it sounds horrible his own "somewhat" of a daughter not willing to give blood. But after he put my mother and I through… I just…. I can't." said Meredith as she shook her head.

"I get that. I'm not forcing you to do it." said Lexie.

"Who's to say he evens wants my blood... after all that has happened with your mom…. he probably still doesn't want me near him." said Meredith.

"Meredith…. I know he doesn't blame for that. He was just upset, nobody blames you for that, you did everything you could, it wasn't your fault at all." said Lexie. "He maybe upset with you still, but I know deep down there he still loves you." said Lexie.

Meredith looked at down at her shoes without saying anything. She continued to sit like that for a few minutes until she spoke. "I'll do it." whispered Meredith.

Lexie nodded as she patted her hand. "Thank you."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith played with the band aid on her arm absently hours later, after her blood had been taken. She was now sitting in her father's room, waiting for Lexie to return before her father woke up from the anesthesia from his blood transfusion. Thatcher Grey's eyes fluttered opened.

"Meredith?" questioned Thatcher hoarsely.

Meredith smiled gently. "Hi." she said sitting up straighter. "How are you feeling?" asked Meredith.

"Okay. Before they put me under for the transfusion, I heard one of the nurses saying you donated the blood. Thank you." said Thatcher.

"Your welcome." said Meredith looking down t her hands.

"Meredith…." started Thatcher. "I don't blame you for Susan's death. I was angry and in shock. I shouldn't have done what I did." said Thatcher "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." said Meredith still not meeting eyes with her father.

"No it's not…. what I did to you and your mother… wasn't right. I shouldn't have got up and left like that. You don't deserve someone like that. I know it was wrong and I'm deeply sorry that I did it like that." admitted Thatcher sorrowfully. "I'm sorry Meredith." he said reaching out and squeezing her hand.

Meredith smiled slightly as her father held her hand gently. "I know you are… I knew it had nothing to do with me but I somehow always blamed myself for you leaving.

Thatcher shook his head. "It was never you... or your mother. It was my own fault for picking up leaving like that." said Thatcher. "I just hope… maybe now we can… get to know each other better, make things better" said Thatcher.

Meredith smiled slightly. "It's going to take a lot… I still haven't forgiven you… but I'd like that too." said Meredith with sincerity written in her voice.

Thatcher nodded and smiled as before yawning. "I guess the surgery wore me out." joked Thatcher.

Meredith stood up. "I'll let you get some rest. I'll back in the morning waiting for your other surgery to be over." she squeezed his hand gently. She went to leave the room and looked back to see her father already peacefully sleeping.

"_We'll make things better."_

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith rushed into the hospital carrying a bouquet of flowers, for Thatcher's recovery room, to brighten it up. She ran into the waiting room where all her friends, Lexie Molly and Derek sat.

"I'm sorry I'm late….The florist…" started Meredith before noticing her friends grim looks. " What's wrong?'

Derek got up and walked towards her. "Meredith… there were complications in the surgery."

It was then that Meredith noticed Lexie sobbing in a chair and Molly hugging her as she cried along with her. "No…" started Meredith shaking her head. " No." said Meredith her eyes filling with tears. "No." said Meredith angrily as she through the flowers on the ground. "No." she said as she started to sob.

Derek immediately walked over to her and engulfed her in a hug. He rubbed her back slowly as she sobbed into his scrubs." Shh. It's alright." he whispered into her ear as comfortingly as he could as his heart broke watching her cry. He continued to hold onto her and comfort her until her sobs slowly slowed into silent tears. She looked up at him and whispered ever so slightly,

"We were supposed to make things better."


	9. Colds and Possible Changes

_**Thanks for the reviews, they truly are the only way to get me out of bed, so I can run over and read everyone's insightful comments!**_

"Achoo!"

Derek moaned as he sneezed for about fortieth time that morning. It had taken him almost twenty minutes to put his shoes on, due to all the interrupted sneezing. Meredith walked into the room and shook her head.

"You're going Derek." said Meredith as she walked over to the bed.

"Mere, I have to go I have three surgeries today." said Derek as he blew his nose into a tissue.

"Derek you're sick. You're going to have someone's brain open in front of you and you might end up sneezing in it. Uh-uh I already called the Chief, you're staying right here in bed today." said Meredith

"Meredith." groaned Derek. "I'm grown man, I know when I'm too sick to work or not." said Derek.

"You're too sick." stated Meredith simply as she pulled a pair of pajamas of his, from the drawer. She walked over to the bed and handed them to Derek. "Put these on." said Meredith.

Derek grumbled as he slipped into the pajamas quickly. "You know I think you're enjoying this whole bossing me around thing." said Derek with a smirk.

"You have no idea." said Meredith with a smirk. She then pulled the blanket over Derek. "My shifts over at three, I'll be home then. No work, don't even think about the hospital, just sleep." said Meredith as she kissed his warm forehead. "Bye."

"Bye." said Derek as he forced himself to close his eyes. Maybe a day of no work wouldn't be so bad after all.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith sighed as she scrubbed out of surgery with Mark. She wiped her hands as Mark walked into the room.

"Where's Derek, I haven't seen him all day.' said Mark.

"Sick." answered Meredith.

"Sick?" questioned Mark. "Derek's never sick."

"Well he is today." said Meredith. "I'll go do those post-op charts. "said Meredith turning to leave.

"Grey!" called Mark after her. "Meredith… go home to your fiancé I'll take care of the post- op notes." said Mark.

Meredith smiled gratefully. "Thanks Mark I owe you one."

Mark waved his hand. "Go, before I change my mind." said Mark with an aggressive tone, but an evident small smile.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith walked into the house an hour or so later with a container of chicken noodle soup in her hand, she placed it on the counter in the kitchen and tip-toed upstairs up to her bedroom where she saw Derek sleeping soundly. She smiled as she walked up to him and ran her fingers through his tangled curls and gently kissed his forehead. Derek then opened his eyes.

"Hey." said Derek his voice still evident with slumber. He sat up and stretched gently. "How was your day?" asked Derek.

Meredith shook her head." It was fine, go back to sleep I didn't mean to wake you. "said Meredith gently.

"Mere, I'm already awake. Besides I feel better, I think I slept off the cold." joked Derek

Meredith giggled as she run her fingers at the nape of his neck. "Well in that case would you like some chicken soup?" asked Meredith.

"Love some."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek opened his eyes after long night's sleep to hear what to seem to be the sound of someone getting sick in the Meredith's bathroom. He turned over to feel that Meredith wasn't there. He immediately got up and walked over to the door and knocked gently.

"Mere? Meredith? Are you okay?" called Derek. He waited a few minutes before a pale looking Meredith opened the door looking sweaty and unsteady.

"You made me sick." pouted Meredith angrily.

Derek laughed slightly. He pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. But Mere, I don't think you got sick from me. I had a cold; you are throwing up, tired and fatigued looking." said Derek.

"Gee you really know how to turn one on." joked Meredith. As she pulled out her scrubs, from dresser, throwing them around in her drawer to find a non- wrinkled pair.

"I don't think so." said Derek stopping her. "You're not going to work today."

"Derek I'm not going to sneeze in someone's brain like you were, I'll be fine." said Meredith.

"You're not going." said Derek as he pulled on clothes quickly realizing he was late. "I'll tell the Chief why you're not there. I'll call to see how you're doing later." said Derek as he kissed her head and then left in a hurry.

Meredith sat down on the bed thinking why she could be so sick. It then hit her like a brick on the head. _"I couldn't be pregnant? Could I?"_ asked Meredith as she tried to mentally calculate when her last period was. She then grabbed the phone quickly dialing Cristina's number.

"Cristina I need a favor."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith stood pacing the room, later on after Cristina dropped of the pregnancy test. She was silently praying to herself that the test would be negative._ "Please if there's a God, please let me not be pregnant. We're supposed to build a house, then get married, then have kids. No the other way around."_

The timer that Meredith had set went off, startling her. She then carefully reached for the test, her hands shaking ever so slightly.

_It's now or never._


	10. Negative Tests and The Perfect Dress

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Glad everyone is enjoying!**_

Meredith laid her head in her hands, as she sighed a breath of relief. The pregnancy test read negative. But then why did she feel so upset and disappointed. Did she really want a child now? During the middle of her residency? She sighed as she lay down on the bed. Maybe she wanted kids more than she thought she did. She wasn't her mother. She wanted a husband and kids. She was just scared to accept it. She flipped over lying on her back, still holding the negative test in her hands. She and Derek would have kids one day. One day.

GAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Meredith?" called Derek as he walked into the house a few hours later. He set a bag from the grocery store down on the kitchen counter. He quietly walked up the stairs, incase she was asleep. He walked into the bedroom to see Meredith staring straight up at the ceiling. He sat on the side of the bed next to her. "You feeling okay?" he asked gently as he brushed a piece of hair off her forehead.

Meredith handed him the pregnancy test. He looked up at her in surprise, before looking down to read the results. His eyes scanned it quickly before looking up and gently pressing a kiss to her forehead, He smiled a sad smile as he lay down next to her. She then cuddled up next to him.

"I thought I was pregnant." said Meredith. "I just… thought. And I would have been beyond freaked out if I had been. But now that I know that really isn't a tiny person inside me, it makes me feel all depressed and these weird feeling I never though I'd have for a baby that doesn't exist." said Meredith. "I sound pathetic." groaned Meredith as she sat up looking into Derek's eyes.

Derek shook his head as he smiled gently. "Mere, you don't sound pathetic; you sound like a person that's ready for a baby whenever it happens." said Derek.

"Yeah… I guess… How was your day?" asked Meredith as she played with the hole on the sleeve of her Dartmouth tee-shirt.

"It was good. The Chief was really concerned about you. He kept telling me to call you, every hour. Make sure you were okay." said Derek.

Meredith smiled slightly at that. "I know this seems rushed… and everything with my…. Thatcher just dying, but I was thinking about seeing if he'd walk me down the isle…. because that's what you do in weddings." rambled Meredith.

Derek nodded with a smile. "That's what you do in weddings. I think he'd be honored." said Derek

"Speaking of weddings, tomorrow Izzie, Cristina and I have a six hour shift, so at twelve we're going to the bridal shop. See if we can find a dress." said Meredith.

Derek nodded as he listened to her speak. This was actually happening in a matter of mere months, he was marrying the love of his life. They'd be Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd. They'd get bills written to them like that, and cards and etc. "Have you picked a maid of honor yet?" asked Derek.

Meredith shook her head. "No, not yet. I think it would just be easier to have them both be it. I told them both make sure they're available on the second of May. So they'll both be there." said Meredith "Have you asked Mark yet?"

Derek nodded. "I have, he's agreed to do it. I threatened him this time though, saying if he slept with you I'd kill him." said Derek with a devilish smile.

Meredith giggled at that, but was interrupted when her stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAG

"I do not want to be here." complained Meredith, the next day as she Izzie and Cristina entered the bridal shop the next day.

"Oh come on Mere, it'll be fun. Trying on dresses and seeing how beautiful you'll look." said Izzie as they walked to the front desk to confirm their appointment.

"You call this fun? I call a heart transplant fun. This I just call downright dreadful." said Cristina as she examined a flowered headpiece, before tossing it aside.

"Cristina! Stop being such a downer. We're here to help Meredith find a dress." said Izzie as she rushed over to look at sample dresses.

"Please tell me you're not as happy about this as she is." whispered Cristina.

"I'm not." said Meredith as they took a seat where they were told to wait. They patiently waited for about ten minutes before an assistant walked over.

"Hi I'm Lauren I'll be helping you today." said Lauren as she waved to them. "Now who's the bride?" she asked.

"I am." said Meredith meekly waving her hand slightly.

"Hi." said Lauren walking over to stand in front of Meredith. "Congratulations. Now is there any dress in specific you want to try on?" asked Lauren.

"Um…. not really…. I don't really know what I'm looking for." admitted Meredith.

"Alright then, I'm going to pull dresses of the three main styles that would suit your body figure the best. Give me a few minutes. Why don't you have your bridesmaid try on dresses?" suggested Lauren as she scurried off.

"She sees perky." commented Cristina.

"Okay. Um…, hmmm, why don't you each pick a color dress and then I'll pick one and we'll see which looks the best." suggested Meredith.

Izzie nodded and took off for the racks of dresses. Cristina smiled unpleasantly, "This going to be a long afternoon."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

A few minutes later, it was determined that Izzie didn't look good in navy blue and the though of wearing pink made Cristina's stomach lurch. Meredith then handed them strapless lavender gowns. They both came a few minutes later.

"Oh how pretty." said Izzie as she walked to the mirror.

"I can live with this." said Cristina as she looked from the back.

"Alright agreed, it's the lavender dresses."

The sales person Laura returned with three garment bags in her hands. "Now if you don't like these we can try more, but I have a feeling one of these is the dresses." said Laura as Meredith followed her into a dressing room. Nearly five minutes later Meredith returned in a dress. The dress was a strapless ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and glittering diamond like pieces on the bodice. The waist was a dropped waist, with a scrunched look. Meredith came out not looking to too pleased.

"Well Mere?" encouraged Izzie.

"I feel like a giant cotton-swab." said Meredith while turning. " Too big and poufy." said Meredith.

"Agreed." said Cristina.

"Alright this one's a no, onto the next dress" said Laura guiding Meredith back into the dressing room.

The next dress Meredith came out in was a sheath silhouette with spaghetti straps and an empire waist. It was very plain and simple with no detail. Something Meredith could have liked, but did not.

"It's just… it hangs on my body." said Meredith looking at herself. She hated doing this. She wished that Derek and she could just get married in normal clothes. Some girls lived for picking out their wedding dresses; Meredith definitely didn't think she was, until she put on the perfect dress.

Meredith emerged in the third dress and Izzie gasped slightly. Along with Cristina who couldn't take her eyes off of Meredith. The dress was a strapless mermaid gown, with a waits that hugged Meredith in all the right places. It was made of satin and easy and comfortable to move in. The only detailing was a diamond rogue that went diagonally across the midsection on the dress.

"Meredith, you look beautiful." said Izzie as Meredith stepped in front of the mirror to see herself. When she did she was shocked at her reflection. She looked absolutely beautiful. The dress was not to fancy, but at the same time not too simple. It fit Meredith's personality perfectly.

"McDreamy's going to die, when you walk down that isle." said Cristina.

Izzie's eyes immediately lit up and she dashed out of the room and she returned moments later with a lavender flower clip. She gently swept the side of Meredith's hair up and clipped it back. "There. So is it the one Mere?" asked Izzie.

"It's perfect."

_**Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter for anyone who's curious to see the dress, the link is posted here. .?pid=52&item_id=11247&rowid=108&page=6**_


	11. Haunting Memories

_**Thanks everyone for the reviews and positive words! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. This chapter goes into Derek's back-story with one flashback. This will probably result in this being broken up into two chapters.**_

Meredith rolled over the next morning to find Derek's space empty. She sat up and stretched and listened to here the shower running. She quickly pulled out her scrubs and laid them on the bed, so she could shower next. She then went downstairs and started to make a cup of coffee. She poured herself a cup, along with pouring Derek one. He entered the kitchen a few minutes later, his hair still wet from his shower.

"Morning." said Meredith kissing his cheek. "Coffee." said Meredith holding it out to him. He took it without saying a word. He then sat down and quickly poured a bowl of muesli. He then ate in silence. "Sleep okay?" asked Meredith. Derek poured the rest of the milk out in the sink. Meredith immediately grabbed his arm turning him around. "What's wrong Derek?" asked Meredith.

"Nothing." said Derek as he quickly walked away grabbing a travel mug and pouring more coffee into it.

"Obviously something is. You're being completely quiet and unfriendly this morning. You didn't even say good morning." said Meredith.

"Meredith, I'm fine." said Derek his voice growing slightly more irritated.

"Clearly you're not Derek. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" asked Meredith.

"Because nothing is wrong!" yelled Derek. Meredith's eyes averted to the floor as he yelled sharply at her." Meredith…" started Derek knowing he should have snapped at her.

"No, if you're going to be an ass, then go be an ass at work." said Meredith before walking up the stairs to go shower.

Derek sighed as he threw on his jacket and quickly grabbed the steaming mug of coffee and left the house slamming the door behind him.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith sat at the front desk in the clinic, furiously scribbling down notes on a chat. Just because he woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't mean it gave him the right to take it out on her. She stabbed her fork sharply into the salad she was eating.

"Whoa someone's angry." said Mark as he walked and smirked at her before leaning up against the front desk. "Trouble in paradise?" asked Mark.

"No. Derek is just being a completely and total ass today. He woke up and wasn't talking to me and then I asked him what was wrong and he snapped at me." said Meredith. "I was just concerned because he never acts like that. He had like an almost dazed look on his face. "

Mark's smile dropped. The only time his friend did that was on one particular day year after year. He looked around for a calendar or something with date, to clarify what he was thinking. When he couldn't find one he turned to Meredith. "What's today's date?" asked Mark.

"January twenty first. Why?" asked Meredith looking up from her work and looking into Mark's concerned eyes. "What's going on?" asked Meredith.

Mark sighed as he rubbed his temple. "Thirty years ago today, Derek's dad died. He always gets this like this on this day every year, but this year because it's been thirty years… it probably is really hard for him." said Mark.

Meredith let Mark finish before she abruptly got up from her chair. "Tell one of the interns to keep the clinic under control." She immediately left the room racing down the corridor in search for him. "How could I not have known something like this was bothering him?"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"_Dad!" called a young Derek as he ran into the house excitedly. "Dad!" called again running straight into his father._

"_Derek." laughed Michael Shepherd. "One of these days you're going to kill the both of us. Now what was so important that you had to scream and run?" asked Michael as he ruffled his son's curls._

"_Playoff tickets Dad!" said Derek as he held the two tickets up. "I waited three hours at Yankee Stadium and spent all the money I made mowing lawns this Summer." said Derek as he slipped of his sneakers, knowing his mother would kill him if he brought dirt into the house again._

_Michael smiled at his on, with his blues eyes shining. "That's great Derek. Are they good seats?" he asked._

"_In the blue section, that's the best they had but it's better than nothing right?" said Derek._

"_That's right. Now why aren't you on the phone with Mark telling him where to meet and such." said Michael as he sat down at the dining room table, reading the New York Times._

"_Because I'm not taking him, I'm taking you." said Derek as he looked at his father his blue eyes shining._

_Michael looked up from the paper and smiled at his son. "Derek… you don't have to do that, you don't want to take your old man to a baseball game with you."_

"_Of course I do." said Derek. "Just you and me. No girls. Us being men." grinned Derek._

"_Just us being men."_

_GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA_

_Derek tapped his fingers impatiently on his lap as he and his father sat in front of Yankee Stadium behind a line of cars. He sat fidgeting hoping that traffic would clear up so that they wouldn't. _

"_Derek why don't you get out and hold a place in line for checking tickets? I'll drive around and see if there is a spot somewhere." said Michael as she pulled out slightly so Derek could get out._

_He quickly jumped out of the car shutting the door behind him and walked over to the long line. He stood there patiently tapping his foot against the concrete. He stood there for a few moments in silence till he heard a woman scream. He looked up and saw that there had been a car crash. He didn't think much of it till he looked up again to see it was his car that was flipped on its side, as result of two cars sandwiching it._

"_Dad!" he called as he raced back into the parking lot and raced over to the car to see two men pulling his unconscious father out of the totaled car. He quickly ran over to them as they set him down on the ground. _

"_Dad?" called Derek as he laid his hands against his chest. "Someone call 911!" screamed Derek._

Derek was pulled out of his thoughts as someone entered the on call room. He hung his head in his hands. He then felt a hand run up and down his back. He knew those delicate fingers. He opened his eyes to see Meredith sitting next to him. She had a concerned caring look in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Meredith as she continued to run her hand against his back.

Derek shrugged shaking his head, no words wanting to come out his mouth, in fear of his voice quivering. Meredith ran her fingers across his face gently feeling the stubble against her palm.

"Oh Derek." said Meredith as she looked into his sad eyes.

And that's when he lost it. When she pulled him into her arms and he felt her heart beating against his. His body shook as tears engulfed his body.

"I should have been able to save him."


	12. Memories On Acount of the Moonlight

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Glad to see everyone enjoyed the last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

Meredith entered her room later that night to see Derek sitting there just flipping through some medicine magazine hastily, obviously not paying attention to it all. She hated seeing him like this. After he had finally broken down, he left in haste leaving Meredith in the on call room. It was almost as if he was ashamed to for her to see him so broken and unsure.

"Derek." said Meredith as she stood by dresser." Do you want to talk? Or maybe call Nancy… or you mom someone." said Meredith.

Derek looked up closing the magazine. "Meredith I'm fine." said Derek as he crossed his arms over his chest and sat up slightly more.

"Derek! You're not fine! I know I'm the last person to be judging whether someone is fine or not, but you're not fine! You're blaming yourself for your father's death! You're blaming yourself for something that happened when you were eight!" shouted Meredith.

Derek looked at her almost studying her for a few moments without speaking. "Meredith, just….please leave me alone." said Derek.

Meredith looked at him once more before pulling open her drawer and grabbing a pair of pajamas. "Fine, I'll go and sleep on the couch." said Meredith calmly as she left the room.

Derek sighed as he turned the light off and rolled over to attempt to go to sleep.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGA

"_Derek?" called Kate Shepherd as she came out through the back of the funeral home. "Derek?" she called until she spotted her son sitting under an old tree in a few feet away. She walked over and stood in front of him. "Mind if I join you?" asked Kate._

_Derek shook his head as he scooted over to give his mother room. They sat in silence just staring at the scenery of the sun starting to set over the suburban part of New York's skyline._

"_Why aren't you inside with your sisters and your cousins?" asked Kate_

"_I don't want to see people keep giving me pity looks." said Derek._

"_Why would they be giving you pity looks?" asked Kate as she gently brushed a curl back into place._

"_Because it's my fault Dad's dead."_

Derek shot open his eyes. Okay so maybe Meredith was right about the whole he blaming himself for his Dad dying. But that was when he was eight….. okay maybe now at almost forty he still blamed himself for his death… but. Okay no buts Meredith was right, and he shouldn't have been rude to her. He climbed out of bed and walked downstairs to see the glow of the TV on and Meredith watching one of her mother's surgery tapes. He then walked closer to see her holding and eating a pint of strawberry ice-cream.

"That's not healthy you know." said Derek as he leaned up against the arm of the couch a small smile on his face.

Meredith looked up. "Yeah I know, usually I'd be sleeping by now but somehow I realized I can't sleep with my fiancé's body next to me. Pathetic I know." said Meredith as she spooned a big spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth.

Derek smiled slightly as he sat down next to her and she made room underneath the blanket on top of her. She wrapped it around the two of them as she abandoned the ice cream and they just sat there, Meredith leaning against Derek's shoulder. Not saying anything just being there.

"I've almost blamed myself because I was the one that got the tickets, took him to the game and got out to wait online. It constantly runs through my head… what if." said Derek.

"I know. I know it does, but you can't let it. It's not your fault Derek." said Meredith. "I blamed myself for my mother's death… even though I wasn't conscious at the time. I think it sometimes takes some of the hurt, to blame yourself." said Meredith.

Derek nodded as he sat in silence trying to take in what Meredith had just said. He smiled lightly as he presses a kiss to her forehead." Thank you."

"Derek you'll get through this every year… I'll get you through this. _We'll_ et through this every year." said Meredith.

"Every year huh?" asked Derek smiling again, about how she was talking about the future without a freak-out.

"Every year." responded Meredith with a smile that quickly turned into a large yawn. She then rested her head on sleepily on Derek's shoulder.

"Come on." said Derek standing up as he reached his hand out towards her to help her up. "Let's go to bed."

Meredith groaned as she leaned her head back against the couch. "I can't get up I'm too tired. Go without me."

"Well getting up won't be a problem." said Derek as he swiftly picked Meredith up in his arms.

"Derek!" laughed Meredith as she carried her up the stairs. Her laughter could be heard throughout their halls of the house, probably waking her two roommates. When the arrived in the bedroom they collapsed on it. They quietly snuggled under the covers and clasped fingers through each other as Derek put his arm around her waist.

"I love you Mere." said Derek as she succumbed to sleep. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too Dad."

_**Fluffiness! I know! But who doesn't love some fluffiness every now and then. reviews make my day!**_


	13. A Future in Front of their Eyes

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope everyone isn't horribly annoyed at how long it took me to update the story. Life just got in the way. Remember reviews make my day =)**_

Meredith didn't know how the months had gone so fast, it felt like time had just been

completely fast forwarded. It suddenly went from February to the middle of April, almost two weeks before Meredith and Derek's wedding. Apparently Meredith had insomnia, because she hadn't been able to sleep the last few nights. Due to the stress of the whole "getting married" thing and the beyond stupid paper that the Chief was making the residents write on choosing their specialty, Meredith just wanted to crawl under a rock and block out the world.

"Mere?" called Derek as he walked into the bedroom to see Meredith sitting with her laptop on her lap staring intensely at the computer. "Meredith." said Derek as he sighed and pulled the laptop away from her.

"Derek!" cried Meredith as he placed it on the nightstand beside them. "I'm working on the paper for the Chief."

"I know you are, but you've been working on it for hours. You need a break." said Derek. "Come on I have a surprise."

"Derek." whined Meredith as he pulled her off the bed and out of the bedroom. "I'm never going to finish my paper. And then I' won't get a chance for a fellowship at Seattle Grace and then I'll have to blame you." said Meredith trying to be mad, but grinning and laughing slightly at the same time.

"You can blame me. Come on grab a light jacket." said Derek as Meredith grabbed a sweater from off the coat rack as Derek led her to his car and he opened the door for her.

She shook her head and grinned at his chivalry. He really was the perfect guy. Meredith sat down and buckled her seatbelt as Derek eased down onto the road and started heading towards the land.

"Why are we going towards the land?" asked Meredith.

"You know they've been working on the house." said Derek.

Meredith nodded. They had been working on the house for quiet some time now. Between her and Derek making the blueprints of what the house would look like, to meeting with the architect, they had been planning and building their house officially since they had gotten engaged. The foundation had gone up about a month ago and the structure shortly after that. They even had furniture on the way for when it was finally complete. She couldn't even believe after all her and Derek had been through, they were on their way to being husband and wife, along with finishing their dream house.

"Well I got call this morning, while I was at the hospital." said Derek as they pulled into the area where their house would be built. "They finished."

Meredith looked up from twiddling with her thumbs and her eyes widened at the beautiful house that sat in front of her. There stood their house. A Victorian style house with tan stoned brick siding up to the second level, where brown siding took over. The windows edged in white. The brown wooden door that Meredith had picked out stood at the center, with the front porch painted white wrapped around to a halfway point.

"Derek I…. it's…. I'm speechless." said Meredith as she got out of the car and stood on the dirt admiring the house at bit of a better distance.

"How about taking a look inside?" asked Derek as he walked over to Meredith and placed his hand on the small of her back.

Meredith quickly spun around, after hearing those words. "Inside? Do you mean it's furnished?

Derek nodded a smile evident on his face. "Apart for the few things that we were planning to take from your house, all appliances, furniture, electronics, and décor are set up." as he led Meredith up the stairs opening the door and walked into the foyer.

Meredith gasped at what she saw. As she walked in further of the entry way, she saw the beautiful wrap around stairs case. She looked towards her left and started walking into the living room. She walked over to the suede tan couch they had picked out and ran her fingers over it, she did the same with the matching chairs. She looked at the freshly painted fire place, with beautiful brick outline. She then looked the espresso color stained coffee table. She turned around in awe looking at Derek.

"How'd you do this?" asked Meredith walking back over to him, where he stood at the edge of the room.

"A little help from the movers, Mark, Lexie and few other supporters." said Derek. "Do you like it?" asked Derek.

Meredith leaned in and kissed him hard and passionately, she then pulled away and looked at the bemused expression on his face. "Does that answer your question?"

Derek smiled at her, his blue eyes shining in delight, at how Meredith liked the house. "Well then, on with the tour."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAG

Meredith and Derek walked back down the stairs after seeing the rest of the house. Between the gorgeous kitchens, which Meredith wasn't sure how much use she'd get out of and the master bedroom it was perfect. The extra bedrooms for the moment were painted a nice white with a creamish color plush rug. They stood in the foyer Meredith's eyes still darting around in amazement that this was actually going to be her house. The house she'd come home to every night. Where Meredith and Derek would spend their days as newlyweds, where their future family would live and grow and where Derek and Meredith would grow old together.

"There's still one more room, I need to show you." said Derek.

Meredith turned and tried to smile knowing the last room, was like the future staring back at her. The playroom. Don't get her wrong, Meredith wanted kids, she just wasn't ready right this second. They slowly walked towards the French doors to the side of the kitchen adjoining to the room. Derek reached and opened the door, and Meredith gasped at what she saw. The lovely shade of yellow they had chosen to paint the room, the tan colored carpet. Inside the room sat one item. She was immediately drawn to the old, slightly ridged looking rocking horse.

"My mom sent it from the house. She figured… we could use it, whenever we decided to have kids." said Derek cautiously not wanting to scare or make Meredith nervous.

"It's beautiful Derek." said Meredith as she ran her fingers over the wood. "Was it yours?"

Derek nodded and smiled gently. "This was the only toy not passed down through my family. None of my sister were ever interested in it."

Meredith smiled as lay her hand on his chest and kissed him gently. "It's the perfect addition to the room." said Meredith as she smiled up at him.

"Well there is one more thing." said Derek as he pointed to the wall to the right side of them. To the right in script black letter's was the saying.

"_Believe in Extraordinary."_

Meredith smiled as silly, unnecessary tears filled her eyes. She then laced her fingers with Derek's.

"Only two more weeks."


	14. Endless Love

_**I didn't get as many reviews as I had anticipated. I hope no one is getting bored with the story. Hope everyone likes the wedding chapter! It's a lot of Meredith until obviously the wedding itself. I feel like this chapter took me the longest to write. Hoper it lives up to any expectations.**_

_**Disclaimer- None of Grey's Anatomy is mine nor the line about Christmas presents n the vows, that's all Full House!**_

Meredith couldn't sleep at all. It was the night before her wedding and she had become so accustomed to Derek's warmth and scent, she couldn't sleep. Wasn't that pathetic? Didn't it make her weak? She didn't even care if it did at this point. She sat up flipping on the lamp and pulled the cordless phone from its stand. She dialed Derek's cell phone number quickly.

"Mere?" answered Derek after only two quick rings.

"Can't sleep either?" said Meredith with a laugh feeling an almost calmness sensation in her body as she heard his voice.

"No. I kind of miss hearing your snoring." said Derek with a laugh. "Although Mark's makes up for it."

Meredith grinned as she heard this. "You crashed in his hotel room?"

"On the other bed. I swear though Mere, his snoring almost competes with yours. Almost." said Derek with a laugh. Meredith grinned at hearing that, but was then shortly interrupted by a yawn." Tired?" questioned Derek

"Just a little, I know this sounds utterly pathetic, but I can't sleep without you next to me now." said Meredith "Isn't that a little odd?"

"I don't think it's odd. I find it sweet and cute in a way." said Derek. "Close your eyes Mere, I'll stay on the phone." said Derek as he heard sheets rustling and assumed Meredith was lying down once again.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" asked Meredith sleepily.

"Not at all. I mean when I see you walk down that isle, my heart will probably stop, but it's a room full of doctors so I think we're okay… you know…" started Derek before he stopped to hear Meredith sound asleep, snoring away on the other end. "Good night Mere, I love you." said Derek as he lay down on his own pillow drifting into a peaceful sleep hearing his fiancés snoring.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith looked at her self in the reflection of the mirror. What was she doing? Her hair was being gently curled by some woman Izzie had brought in and her makeup was being done by another. She felt like she was some kind of animal being attacked as these women kept yanking at her hair or telling her to hold still or not move. She didn't feel like herself. Her face completely made up and her hair in a chignon.

"Stop!" protested Meredith standing up and pulling away from all the madness.

"What's wrong Mere?" asked Izzie as she turned in around in her lavender gown.

"What's wrong is they are prodding me like I'm some kind of weird dysfunctional thing that you need to fix. I appreciate it Iz… but I can do my own make-up and hair. I just don't want a big fuss over me." said Meredith.

"Alright then. Thanks ladies but you can pack up and go." said Izzie to the two older women as they started hauling their stuff out of the kitchen of Meredith's old house, where her Izzie and Cristina were getting ready. Lexie was meeting them at the church. Izzie turned towards Meredith to see the panic stricken-stressed out look on her face." Mere are you freaking out?" asked Izzie.

"I'm freaking out!" shouted Meredith. "I just wish… I don't know what I wish." said Meredith as she walked over to the sink and splashed water on her face, getting off the little make-up the woman had put on.

"Relax Mere, even if you trip down the isle or run away scared Mc-Dreamy your will still love you." said Cristina.

GAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Almost an hour and half later, the car driving Meredith, Izzie and Cristina pulled up in front of the church. They quickly scampered into the back waiting room to add finishing touches. Meredith smiled slightly when she saw her reflection in the large mirror. The

beautiful dressed that hugged her waist perfectly. Her makeup had been re-done by Izzie who had kept it light and natural. Her hair in its natural waves tucked back on one side with a purple flower clip holding it.

"Knock-knock." said Jane as she entered the room. She stopped and smiled at the young woman in front of her. "Meredith you look absolutely beautiful."

Meredith smiled weakly her nerves suddenly getting the best of her. "Thank you."

"Don't worry everything's going to be perfect." said Jane as she patted Meredith's shoulder reassuringly while tucking a piece of Meredith's hair back into place. " Now I don't know if you know all the wedding superstition things, but the rules go, something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. These are my old diamond earring. There yours now" said Jane as she handed them to Meredith.

"Jane you don't have to do this. This is not necessary. Thank you though." said Meredith as she clasped the earrings onto her ears

"This is the something blue, from me and Cristina." said Izzie as she handed Meredith a white lace garter with a blue ribbon on it. Meredith took it from her and slipped it up her leg to her mid-calf.

"This is the something borrowed. I couldn't come with anything so you're borrowing my silver necklace." said Cristina as she helped Meredith put on the basic, simple necklace.

"Now that would leave the something new." said Jane as she reached into the bag she was carrying around and pulled out a long velvet box.

"We're going to go get ready for the procession." said Izzie sensing this was a sort of special moment. She dragged Cristina out, who looked like she wanted to stay and make sure Meredith would be okay.

"Now this is from Kathleen, Nancy, Grace and Amy and I. A sort of welcoming gift into the crazy Shepherd family." said Jane as she handed Meredith the box.

Meredith carefully took the box and opened it slowly to reveal a beautiful diamond bracelet. The diamonds weren't too big, which Meredith liked and it sparkled whenever it hit the lights. Jane took it from her and helped her put it onto her wrist.

"Thank you so much Jane….you really didn't have to do all this." said Meredith with a smile." I appreciate it though."

Jane nodded as she pulled Meredith into an hg, careful of course not to wrinkle the dress. She dabbed her eye where the start of tears looked like it was beginning to form already. "Well I'll see you out there." said Jane as she winked as she left the room.

Meredith sighed as she turned to look at herself in the mirror again. "_When you leave this church you will no long Meredith Grey. You will be Meredith Grey Shepherd."_ Meredith told herself. Marrying Derek was exciting, but also very scary at the same time. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Nervous?" asked Richard as he walked in.

Meredith smiled as she looked up to see who it was. "Try petrified. Not to be married but… just… I don't even know." said Meredith with a slight laugh.

"It's supposed to be like that. I remember the day I married Adele." said Richard as he walked farther into the room. "I was shaking, sweating you name it, it happened to me on my wedding day. I don't think weddings are ever met for ease. But Meredith, Derek loves you and I know that in your mind there is no doubt that you love with him and want to spend the rest of your life with him." said Richard.

Meredith nodded as she took in all that Richard had said. She then pulled him into a hug. "Thank you. I needed that. And thank you for doing the whole walking me down the isle thing." said Meredith.

Richard nodded. "It's my pleasure. We might want to get going though. We don't want to hold up the entire wedding."

Meredith nodded as she quickly exited the room and followed after Richard around to the entry door of the church. When she got there she saw Izzie, Cristina, Kathleen and Ava waiting there. Kathleen being there to make sure Ava got down the isle okay. She immediately smiled when she saw Ava's eyes light up at the sight of her.

"Aunt Meredith." breathed Ava in awe. "You look like a princess."

"You really do look beautiful Meredith." added Kathleen as she fixed Ava's bow.

"Alright Ava, sweetie you know what to do right?" asked Izzie as she crouched down slightly.

"Yep, throw the flowers and look pretty." said Ava with a smile.

"Alright then, let's get this wedding started."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith peeked out the side of the door nervously as she watched Ava walk down the isle tossing fistfuls of flowers in certain locations, while just dumping them all at the end. She watched as she saw Ava's face light up when she saw Derek and excitedly waved at her uncle. Derek laughed slightly and waved back, before Kathleen helped Ava to her seat. She then watched as first Izzie and Mark walked down the isle and against their wishes then Cristina and Alex. She inhaled nervously as she hooked her arm under Richards as they prepared to start down the isle.

Meredith watched as the people in the congregation stood and looked to the back of the church as she started down the isle. Never once in her life did Meredith ever think she'd be doing this. Getting married, in church, in a white dress. What would her mother say? Would she say it was demeaning that she was doing all of this, that it was stupid that she was putting a man and her personal life before her career? Would she say was she was being just _ordinary_ by going and doing what plenty of women do everyday. But at this moment, Meredith didn't even give a _damn_ to what her mother would say. The few minutes she had taken to think about this had gotten her half way up the isle and she looked up to see Derek staring at her, like she was some sort of goddess. She smiled at him as her and Richard reached the altar of the church. Richard then kissed her cheek as he sat down in one of the first pews. She walked closer to Derek and stood parallel to him.

"You look absolutely beautiful." whispered Derek as the priest started talking.

Meredith seemed to zone out and not hear a word that the priest was saying. All she saw and heard was Derek. They both watched each other drowning out the surroundings and words from the priest. Every once in a while she'd feel her hand being squeezed gently by Derek and she'd smile at him. She honestly could not remember the last time she had smiled and been so happy at one point, for a long period of time. Somehow they had gotten to the vows. Derek had decided to go first.

"Please don't make me cry." whispered Meredith softly to Derek, but loud enough to make the congregation laugh.

Derek laughed slightly." I'll try not to. Meredith, the moment I met you I knew you were the person I was going to end up spending the rest of my life with. And I know we haven't exactly taken the easy path to get here, but along the way I have definitely enjoyed the ride. Learning something about you, is like opening presents on Christmas morning. Exciting and new. I'm marrying you today to continue to do that for the rest of my life. I want to have kids with you. I want to settle down and grow old with you. I want to die at _110_ in your arms. I want a lifetime and I want to spend it with you." said Derek as he finished and looked at Meredith to see tears running down her face.

"Well nice job, you made me cry." said Meredith as she laughed slightly as did the congregation. Derek gently brushed away the tears with his thumb.

"Well I hope my vows live up to that. Derek, I never believed in happily ever after before I met you. I didn't think it existed. But you made me believe Derek. I knew from the moment I met you in your red shirt, that you were going to be my happily ever after. I know it took us a long time to get here, but I like you have enjoyed the rollercoaster of it. You are my knight in shining_ whatever. _I want to spend the rest of my time on this earth with you. I want to travel through life together and grow old with you. I want us always to be referred as "Meredith and Derek" I love you Derek Shepherd. You're giving me my fairytale ending." said Meredith as she finished and looked up to see tears forming in Derek's eyes.

"May we please have the rings." said the priest as Mark reached into his pocket and handed one ring to Meredith and one to Derek. The priest then spoke before Derek and Derek then started the vows.

"I Derek, take you Meredith , to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in heath as long as we both shall live." said Derek as he took the ring from his other hand and started to slip onto Meredith's finger. "With this ring I thee wed."

Meredith smiled at him before following suit." I Meredith, take you Derek, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in heath as long as we both shall live." said Meredith before starting to slide the ring onto Derek's finger. "With this ring I thee wed." said Meredith as another tear escaped her eyes.

"It is now my pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Derek Shepherd. You may kiss the bride." said the priest.

Derek smiled as he took Meredith into his arms and kissed her passionately as the entire church stood up and clapped. The procession out then started as he and Meredith started down the isle.

"We did it, we're married."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Unlike, most traditional weddings, Derek and Meredith reception was held a few hours after the wedding due to the fact that they were having it at Joe's. Instead of everyone being stiff and uncomfortable, everyone was told to go home and change into more comfortable formal style clothes. It was now a few hours later and everyone was chatting, drinking, laughing and having fun. Meredith sat at the bar talking to Cristina in her black dress, that she had met Derek in. He then came over to her as their first dance song started playing. "May I have this dance?" asked Derek as he charmingly held his hand out.

"You certainly may." said Meredith as he led her to the dance floor.

_My love  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right_

My first love  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

"I thought you didn't dance in public?" asked Meredith with a grin as Derek twirled her out.

_And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do  
And your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh, yes you will always be  
My endless love_

_Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives had just begun  
Forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms_

"I'm thinking from now on I'll make an exception for you with this song." said Derek as he and Meredith slowly danced to the song, enjoying their first dance as husband and wife.

_And love  
I'll be a fool for you  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
You know I don't mind_

'Cause you  
You mean the world to me  
Oh, I know  
I know I found in you  
My endless love

_Oh  
And love  
I'll be that fool for you  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
You know I don't mind  
And yes  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no one can't deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love_

"What do you say we get out of here? I believe we have a plane to catch." said Derek with a smile as he dipped Meredith one last time.

"Definitely. Let's get out of here." said Meredith as they finished dancing.

_My endless love..._


	15. Making Memories

_**So, so so so sorry for the delay in updating! I was in final dress rehearsal for the show I was in, and didn't get much time to sit and write. Thanks for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter. Glad everyone enjoyed the wedding so much. This chapter is all about the honeymoon, which means lot's of fluff. =).**_

Meredith giggled as she rolled over in the bed as she Derek kissed her neck slowly. She lay there content for a minute before her face became somewhat serious and worried.

"Derek we've been here since around nine o'clock this morning and we haven't even seen the hotel. All we've done is have sex." said Meredith.

Meredith and Derek had left very early this morning, around three o'clock to be exact, to fly into the Bahamas where they were staying at the Atlantis. Atlantis was a big area. There hotel stretched on for miles, the beach was walking distance. It was paradise and they'd yet to see any of it, and it was almost five o'clock.

"And this bother's you." said Derek as he bite her ear gently.

Meredith groaned in pleasure as he did that. She had to admit she wasn't complaining about the arrangements, but she did want to experience and see on her honeymoon. "Of course it doesn't, but… let's go see something." said Meredith as she stood up slipping one of the complementary robes on and opening the blinds to let the afternoon light in. "We haven't seen any sights."

Derek reached for her arm and pulled her back down on the bed, her laughing the while as he began to kiss her again. "I've seen _a lot _of beautiful sights today." said Derek as he began kissing her neck again. Meredith groaned in pleasure.

"Well maybe we can sacrifice seeing a few less sights."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith and Derek walked into the restaurant they were having dinner in that night appropriately dressed. Since it was one of the nicer restaurants in the hotel, Meredith had one a cranberry colored sleeveless dress and Derek trousers and a nice indigo dress shirt. Meredith walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, we have reservation for seven." said Meredith to the young woman.

"Last name?" asked the young girl.

"Gr…Shepherd." said Meredith with a sheepish smile as the woman collected menus and instructed them to follow. Derek smiled at her error. "I'm still getting used to it."

"I know you are." said Derek as he pulled the chair out for her.

Meredith rolled her eyes at his corniness, laughing slightly as they sat down. She smiled at him as the waiter set a bottle of wine of the table, filling each of their glasses first. She picked up her glass. "To our honeymoon." said Meredith as she took a sip.

"Now who's being corny?" asked Derek with a sly grin.

They sat and enjoyed the rest of their meal, enjoying each other's company. Meredith still could not help herself from looking into Derek's eyes. Even after being around and with him for a long time now, his smile and eye made her go weak in the knees. Every single time. Eventually they headed back up their room for yet another restless night.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith groaned as she heard the phone ring the next morning. She leaned over Derek to grab it as he mumbled something sleepily and pulled her close to him.

"Hello?" answered Meredith in a tired voice.

"_Hello this Atlantis Activities Department reminding you that have a swim with the dolphin's activity scheduled at Dolphin Cove today. So shake a leg!"_ said an annoyingly perky recorded voice. Meredith then slammed down the phone. She slapped Derek's bare shoulder gently.

"You signed us up for a dolphin swim? asked Meredith.

"I figured it would be something nicer to do together." said Derek as he rolled over onto his back.

"Derek, you know I'm the biggest water fan. Besides would be probably bit me anyway." said Meredith with a laugh.

"Not true but…." said Derek as he pulled her on top of him. " If you at least come and try it with me, I can promise you that there will be more of this…" said Derek as he kissed her. "And lots of this." said as he kissed her neck gently.

"You're trying to bribe me with sex."

"Yes. Is it working?" asked Derek with a grin.

"Yes."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith flip flop's creaked as they made their way across the resort. She slid her sunglasses further up on her long waves and readjusted the bag on her shoulder. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had been the shower and in bathtubs numerous time since her accident. She had just not gone back into a pool, or deep amount of water. She tried not to let it show as she and Derek walked into the building, finally reaching their destination.

"Welcome folks, please put your belongings in one of the lockers and then go and get a wetsuit from one of the employees." said a big man in a tropical looking shirt.

Meredith and Derek made there way over to the locker area and chose a locker, they then started removing there shoes, sunglasses, etc.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." said Meredith as she shook her head.

"Oh, come on it'll be fun." said Derek as he kissed Meredith's forehead, before heading over to the wetsuit area, leaving her to close the locker.

"Yeah fun… whoopee" said Meredith as she closed the locker and headed over to where Derek was. She was then handed a wetsuit by a woman. She stepped into it as Derek zipped his up. She laughed slightly as she finished putting hers on.

"I feel like I just gained twenty pounds." said Meredith as they headed over to meeting area.

"Welcome everyone, as you know today you are going to swim with the dolphins. You will be assigned one dolphin to ride. Please make sure to not touch the blowholes of the dolphin's or anywhere near there eyes. Now if everyone will follow me we'll get started." said the instructor. The group quietly waded into the water. Suddenly a herd of dolphins come swimming in, some jumping out of the water, while other's just stuck their heads out. The instructor began assigning dolphins.

"Alright, you will be assigned to Sasha she was a rescued victim for Hurricane Katrina." said the instructor as he kept moving down the line.

"If I fall off her, I'm blaming you for making me do this." said Meredith with a grin as Derek rubbed his assigned dolphin's skin.

"Oh come on now be a good sport." said Derek as he swam away holding onto the dolphin's fin gently.

Meredith sighed as she petted Sasha. "Well you're a very pretty girl Sasha, just bare with me because I might fall off." said Meredith as she grabbed onto Sasha's fin and she took off in the water, going under somewhat but mainly staying afloat. She couldn't believe how enjoyable it was. It was relaxing but at the same time, gave off this exhilaration and rush at all once. Meredith and the dolphin soon swam back into the shallower end where the dolphin's stopped and Meredith stopped. She smiled at Derek as she got off shaking her wet hair.

"So?" Derek prodded trying to get some information out of her.

"That was amazing." said Meredith as they started walking back to the lockers. "Just… exhilarating and just enjoyable." said Meredith.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." said Derek as he kissed her forehead as they opened the locker gathering their belongings. "So you're making memories?"

"Most definitely."


	16. Broken Glasses and Strawberry Ice Cream

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone, glad everyone is still reading faithfully! If anyone has any suggestions on what should happen next I'm all for some ideas! Happy almost Holidays!**_

_One Week Later_

Meredith rolled over onto her back for the third time that night since they had gotten home. _Home_ sounding slightly strange, considering that this was the first time they were staying in the house. The mattress felt different then her old one. More stiff, not warm and cushiony like the old one. It also didn't help that Meredith's stomach was grumbling every fifty seconds.

"Mere?" asked Derek sleepily as he turned onto his side slipping his arm around her waist. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine go back to sleep." said Meredith as she sat up pulling the covers back as she slipping on a ratty pair of flip-flops to walk downstairs in. " I'm going to go raid the fridge, see if Izzie did a good job doing our grocery shopping."

"Okay." mumbled Derek as he moved slightly on the pillow. "Hurry back."

Meredith smiled slightly as she left their master and headed into their kitchen. She still couldn't believe this was her kitchen. It really was a shame she couldn't cook. Izzie had almost died when she saw it, begging to use it. So in exchange to breaking it in for them while they were gone, she did all their grocery shopping. Meredith opened the fridge to see unfamiliar sights in front of her. Vegetables she had never seen, or so she though they were vegetables. Expensive high quality items that both she and Derek would never eat.

"Izzie." mumbled Meredith with a frustrated sigh as she closed the refrigerator door. So much for eating something. She sighed and went to the cabinet pulling out a glass, to take some water from. She slowly filled the glass with tap water. She slowly turned around.

"Nothing good in the fridge?" asked Derek's voice.

Meredith jumped slightly startled, dropping the glass and hearing it crash onto the floor in a million pieces.

"Oh shit." swore Meredith as she bent down reaching to pick it up. She grabbed the big pieces dumping them on a paper towel she had grabbed. She then swatted Derek's chest. "Look what you made me do." said Meredith as she picked up any pieces you could see.

'I'm sorry." said Derek as Meredith turned her body slightly to throw the glass away under the sink. "Will you forgive me?" asked Derek with a mock put and sly smile.

"Maybe" said Meredith as she kissed his lips gently.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." said Derek as kissed her and then pulled away walking. He expected Meredith to follow him and looked back when she didn't.

"Ow." said Meredith as she stepped down on her foot.

"What's wrong?" asked Derek as he walked back over to her.

"Something hurts in my foot when I put pressure on it." said Meredith. "Flip that light on for me." said Meredith as Derek reached under the cabinet to the wall and flipped on the light. They both looked down at Meredith's foot to see a noticeably big piece of glass stuck deep in her foot. Meredith groaned as she hung her head down. "Perfect."

"I'll go get the medical kit in the closet." said Derek as he quickly walked out of the kitchen.

Meredith sighed as she limped her way over to the table where she rested her foot on one of the chairs. Moments later Derek returned with a white box.

"We actually have one of those?" questioned Meredith with a laugh.

"We do indeed. For these specific purposed." said Derek with a grin as he opened and reached inside to grab the medical tweezers. He held her foot as he gently tried to pull the deep piece of glass out.

"Ow, Ow Derek stop that doesn't feel right." said Meredith as she bit her lip at the pain she was feeling. "I don't think plastic medical tweezers or regular tweezers are going to cut it."

"You're right, I think you're going to need stitches too, when they've pulled it out." said Derek. "Looks like we're making a late nigh trip to emergency room.

"What great way to start our lives together."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith sighed as Derek carried her into the emergency room. He insisted on carrying her in, so she didn't do more damage. She had to admit that was very husband-like and all. They entered the emergency room to see Dr. Bailey look from doing charts.

"Dr Shepherd? Dr Grey?" asked Miranda Bailey as she closed her chart. "What on earth are the two of you doing?"

"Grey-Shepherd." said Meredith as Derek set her down on one of the cots.

"What?" asked Miranda as she walked over to them.

"I'm not just Grey anymore." said Meredith.

"Right, well what happened?" asked Miranda

"I accidently startled her and she dropped a glass on the floor and partially her foot. I would have taken it out myself, but it's in too deep for tweezers." said Derek speaking for Meredith.

"Alright let me get forceps and a suture kit." said Miranda to an intern who immediately raced off to get them and returned moments later. Alright now Meredith I need you to hold your foot very still." said Miranda as she lifted her foot onto a tray. She then took the forceps and gently pulled the glass out. She immediately held gauze to the blood that came out of where the glass was. "Yep this going to definitely need a few stitches."

Meredith groaned as Derek held out his hand to her." I know how much you hate needles." said Derek.

Meredith smiled gratefully as she took hold of Derek's hand as Miranda began to suture the cut. Meredith winced slightly on the first one, but then managed to handle the pain.

"A doctor who's afraid of needles?" joked Miranda. "I imagine that's not good. Derek if you're both okay for you to leave for a minute you just have to put your signature on a form."

"You'll be okay?" asked Derek as he looked at Meredith. She nodded with a small smile. Derek pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled the curtain to go to the main desk.

"Don't you ever let him get away." said Miranda.

"What?" asked Meredith surprised to hear the once proclaimed "Nazi" talking with her about her marriage.

"You heard me." said Miranda as she started to wrap a bandage around her foot. Derek then re-appeared carrying a bag.

"Hey you were gone for like ten minutes what happened?" asked Meredith.

Derek smiled slyly as he pulled a tub of Bryer's Strawberry Ice Cream. Meredith gasped and smiled.

"Thank you. How'd you know?" asked Meredith as Miranda walked away giving them some privacy.

"Well you were up in the kitchen, getting something because you were hungry. And your stomach grumbling could be heard down the hall." said Derek with a laugh as Meredith pulled him down for a kiss. " I take it I did well?"

"Very well. You deserve the best husband award."


	17. Anger,Twisted Scenarios and Apologies

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Glad to see everyone enjoys fluff because there's more coming soon, but first some newlywed angst. We are on to the second week of honeymoon; they were given to get adjusted to married life. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Reviews make my day =).**_

Meredith groaned as Derek started kissing her neck for the billionth time that afternoon. Once arriving home from the hospital last night, they both went right to bed but this afternoon they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other. Every adoring or romantic thing either one of them said, turned both of them into sex crazed teenagers. Meredith knew though that their relationship wasn't built on sex. They loved one another and wanted to be with each other for the rest of their lives. They just happened to be good at sex._ Very_ good.

"Der, Derek stop. Condom." breathed Meredith as Derek slowly pulled away and reached into the drawer. His hand didn't come back as fast as it normally did.

"We're out." said Derek as he continued to kiss her.

"No way buddy." said Meredith as she gently shoved him off her. "No condom no sex."

"Mere." groaned Derek as he lay back on the pillow. "We're married now.

"We may be, but I really don't need to get pregnant in the middle of my residency. At least until I pick my specialty." said Meredith as she ran her fingers through his dark curls.

"What would happen if you did end up getting pregnant? In the middle of your residency?" asked Derek his tone changing into something slightly harsher.

Meredith's mouth went dry; not knowing what was the right answer anymore. "I honestly don't know." said Meredith.

"You don't know?" said Derek as he pulled away from her. "Honestly Meredith you don't know? You're telling me you would abort _our _child if you happened to get pregnant within the next seven months." said Derek.

"Derek, I never said that. You're not listening to me."

"Well it sure as hell sounds as that's what you're saying." said Derek as he grabbed his shirt off the floor throwing it on, along with his jeans before leaving the room.

"_What the heck did I say?_ thought Meredith.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith hung up the phone hours later after receiving a call from the Chief saying that she needed to come in, because the ER was filling up fast. He apologized knowing it was their honeymoon still, but at this point Meredith was relieved to get away from Derek. She quickly threw on a pair of scrubs of her three quarter sleeve shirt and headed for the door keys in hand. She was surprised when she saw Derek there, in his own scrubs looking like he was ready to leave.

"I was…uh paged." said Derek looking down, looking and probably feeling guilty for snapping at Meredith before. "Mere… I'm so sorry… I don't came over me…" started Derek.

"No save it. If you want to act like an ass, then do it someone else, not me." said Meredith as she grabbed her keys leaving and opening the door.

"Meredith!"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith quickly rushed into the trauma bay as an ambulance pulled in. The paramedics quickly jumped out with the stretcher.

"What've we got?" asked Owen Hunt as he took out his stethoscope.

"Four year old girl, fell down the stairs. Seized twice on the way here, is unconscious and not breathing on her own." said the paramedic.

"Alright Grey, Yang get her hooked up to a monitor. Someone page Shepherd." said Owen turning around and shouting at one of the interns or nurses.

"I was paged already. 4 year old seized twice on the way here right?" asked Derek as he pulled out his pen light and looked into her eyes. "Yeah she's bleeding out, we need to book an OR stat. Where's her parents?" asked Derek

The ambulance attendant walked passed them again. "A neighbor was outside and heard the crash and called 911, the woman said her mother's an attending at Mercy West, she's left alone a lot.

Meredith felt her breath catch in her throat. She couldn't breathe. This innocent little girl was living Meredith's childhood. It was like watching some sick, twisted home movie right in front of her eyes. A loud flailing beeping sound came from the monitors she was recently hooked up to.

"She's crashing. Get a code team." said Hunt as a cart immediately pulled up by them and a code nurse put the gel on the pads." Charge to 200. Clear." said Hunt as he shocked the tiny girl's body and the low flat line of the monitor stayed on the monitor.

"Charge again to 300." said Hunt as he waited. "Clear." said Hunt as he shocked the young girl's body once again. All the doctor's eyes were glued to the monitor as it continued to flat line.

"Charge again to 400." said Hunt as he once again waited. He then shocked the little girl's body. The monitor continued to flat-line. "Call it Doctor Grey.' said Hunt.

Meredith looked up and you could see the scene in front of her was hurting her and making it hard for her to even be in the room. Let alone call a child's death. A child that sadly probably lived a life like she had.

"Dr. Hunt…" started Cristina, trying to help Meredith out by making her do it. She looked at Meredith with a compassionate look. Something you got very rarely from Cristina unless you truly knew her.

"Dr. Grey call it." said Hunt more harshly.

Meredith looked up and saw Cristina looking down at her feet and Derek watching her to see if she would crumble under the pressure. She cleared her throat, reminiscing of having to do the same thing when she accidently resuscitated that elderly woman.

"Time of death… 12:09." said Meredith before quickly exiting the area. She need air, she needed to go somewhere. She quickly ran to an on-call room flinging open a door and shutting it behind her as she rubbed her forehead willing her self not get upset. To not let a case bring up her issues of the past. She looked up to see Derek enter the room.

"Get out." said Meredith.

"Mere….." started Derek as he walked closer to her.

"Just get out and leave me alone." said Meredith as she waited for him to leave." Leave" she spat out angrily as he continued to walk closer.

He then wrapped his arms around her. She squirmed to try and get free and angrily pushed him away. When she did so, she saw the hurt and comfort in his eyes as she looked at him.

"Just…leave." said Meredith as her words broke in half as she started to cry. Derek pulled her closer to him and comfortingly stroked her hair as she continued to cry. He stayed like that for about ten minutes. He kissed her forehead as he heard her cries turn into sniffles and gently led her over to one of the on-call beds. She slowly lay down, with him sliding in next to her. They laid there in silent for a few minutes before Meredith spoke.

"You know I never cried this much before I met you." said Meredith. "If we weren't married or you weren't around I probably would have just kept to myself and that would have led me to spiral out of control." said Meredith. "So even though I'm still angry with you, I'm glad you're here." said Meredith.

Derek kissed her forehead as they continued to sit in silence. Derek sometimes believed silence was sometimes easier communication then talking. You didn't have to say anything, but somehow you always knew what the other person was thinking.

"We'll have kids one day Derek. I want kids, I want you to know that." said Meredith as she rolled over to face him. "I mean when I built you the candle house, I did mention a kid's playroom, and it's there in our house waiting for kids to fill it. Our five chatty children will enjoy the house, I can tell."

"Five?" said Derek with a laugh. "You're really up for five kids, because I'm totally on board for that…." said Derek with a grin.

Meredith laughed slightly. "Well we'll see how we deal with one." said Meredith as she raked her fingers through the back of Derek's curls. She found this comforting in a strange way. It like almost running her fingers through his hair, made her realize that he was there and he wasn't planning on going anywhere.

Derek smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He ran his hands up and down the curve of her hips. "I'm thinking our bed, is sounding a lot better then this one. What do you say?"

"Hmmm. Well my own bed, a glass of wine and you is sounding like a great way to end the day right about now." said Meredith.

"Then shall we?" asked Derek as he sat up sticking his hand out to her to help pull her upwards.

"We shall."


	18. Solo Surgeries

_**Thanks for all the great feedback guys! Okay so I know where I want to go with this story within the next three chapters but I'm really having writer's block for what to do in-between. So if anyone has any ideas, please send me an email or something. By the way I got the Grey's 2009 Calendar and its freaking awesome! =)**_

Derek sat on a stool in the kitchen flipping through some random medical journal and eating an apple, as he heard Meredith come in slamming the door behind her. He looked up to see her coming storming and throwing her tote down angrily on the counter.

"Bad day." joked Derek as Meredith yanked open the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. She silently opened her water bottle taking a large gulp before closing the cap and setting it down. "Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess?" asked Derek.

Meredith looked up, anger and hurt evident in her eyes. "I had my first solo surgery today…"

Derek's eyes lit up. "Mere that's great." said Derek as he leaned back in his chair, in expectation of an exciting surgery story.

"No it's not great, because I killed the guy! I had one job to do, do a simple appendectomy and that's it. And I failed. Killed the poor guy and then had to explain to his family." said Meredith nearly shouting.

"Meredith it's not your fault there could have been complications……" said Derek.

"There couldn't have been! I've gone over it in my head so many times now! I just failed as a doctor. And you know the Chief's rule if you fail your first solo surgery you don't get to try another one for almost three months. By then all the other residents will have picked out their specialties. That will make me the laughing stock of the residents." said Meredith.

"Mere you need to calm down, you're blowing this out of proportion…" started Derek before Meredith abruptly cut him off.

"Out of proportion? Derek you don't get I'm the laughing stock of the whole hospital. Now you know I don't care about petty unimportant gossip, but this about my career. The career I should have never chosen. Honestly I should have listen to my mother, I could have been a lawyer or an accountant or a kindergarten teacher but now I wanted to be a doctor…." said Meredith as she rambled on.

Derek got up from his spot and walked over to her. He listened and waited for her to finish rambling. He knew this was her own way of getting it out of her system. As soon as she finished rambling she stood there with an angry look on her face. He laughed slightly as he pulled her into his arms, his chin resting on her forehead as she sighed.

"You'll get it next time." said Derek.

"There isn't going to be a next time for another three months." said Meredith with a groan.

Derek hated seeing her so down. He knew he shouldn't and he knew Meredith absolutely _hated _when he butted in, but he was going to have to talk to Richard. He knew what Meredith was capable of. They stood there arms engulfed around each other for a few minutes.

"Kindergarten teacher?" mused Derek.

"Shut up!"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith lay next to Derek on the couch last night as the news flashed on the screen. She had on her Dartmouth tee-shirt and pair f light pajama pant's because it was surprisingly cold. She shivered slightly as she turned to get more comfortable. He gently stroked her hair. She listened about how some woman had just had her eighteenth child. She sat up staring at the screen.

"I want that." stated Meredith simply.

"Eighteen kids?" questioned Derek as he drank from the cup he had set down on the end table.

"No… well kind of. I don't want eighteen kids. I want happiness. And happiness from some strange reason seems to be brought on by children. Maybe I should just quit my job and we'll have multiple numbers of children and stay at home." said Meredith.

"Meredith." said Derek still sensing that she was annoyed about what had happened.

"I know, I know, I'm blowing this out of proportion." said Meredith as she used hand gestures and impersonated Derek. She then laid back down her head on Derek's lap. "We'll have one day." reassured Meredith.

"You've been telling me that a lot lately. You keep reassuring me." said Derek as he played slightly with Meredith's hair. He then gently brushed away piece that was dangling on her forehead. "Mere I know we'll have kids."

"It's just you want kids so badly. I'm afraid if I make you wait any longer then you'll go have some with someone else." said Meredith.

Derek just sat there. He knew opening up like Meredith had, was something that she most definitely had trouble doing. He always tried to make sure to always listen and never comment when she opened up about something that scared or bothered her.

"I'm not going anywhere. Ever." said Derek.

Meredith lay there staring at the wooden piece that held the television in front of her. It scared her to think about the future and what it held. Would she be a good mom or would she turn out like Ellis unable to manage things. The future scared her.

"Do you think we'll have just daughters or sons?" asked Meredith, taking that bold leap and asking about something she knew worried her.

Derek smirked and Meredith could see that sparkle in his eyes he always got when they talked about their future family. "Knowing my luck, being one of five and the only boy we'll probably end up with no boys. But I think we'll love whatever gender we get." said Derek.

As he finished talking, he looked down and discovered Meredith sleeping. He smiled slightly hoping he didn't completely bore her to sleep. He decided it would just be easier for both of them to stay where they were, rather then moving. He gently kissed her lips and then shut off the TV. He then took a blanket and pulled it over the two of them.

"Good night Mere."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek stood outside Richard's door the next morning, dressed in his scrubs. He had left early telling Meredith he had to check on an in-coming surgery patient. He gently knocked on the door and then entered after hearing a response. He walked in to find Richard with his glasses on looking over something. He looked up.

"Ah Shep, you're here really early. Something on your mind?" asked Richard.

"Actually Richard I need a favor. I need you to let Meredith have another chance on her solo surgery." skipping all the flattery and other stuff he had been planning, and jumping right to the point.

Richard sighed as he took of his glasses and looked at the younger man in front of her. "Derek you know I can't do that."

"Richard it's just one favor. You should have…." started Derek before being cut off.

"Derek I'm sorry I can't do this for you." said Richard.

"Richard, I'm not saying this as Meredith's husband or loved one. I'm saying this as her attending. I know what she's capable of in neuro. Give her another chance and I promise you'll be impressed." said Derek.

Richard continued to look at Derek before looking down at his hands and then looking back up. "Alright." he responded.

"Alright?" questioned Derek, not trying to show any emotion.

"She has one more chance. But I swear Derek she screw this one up its six months before another one." said Richard.

"She won't, I guarantee you. Thanks Richard." said Derek as he quickly left the room.

"Damn hospital relationships."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek sat in his office looking through charts while waiting for Meredith. Word was out about her surgery re-take, through the nurse's gossip mill. Derek still had yet to see Meredith though; would she be mad or happy? He sat there for about ten more minutes before she came into the room. She stood in front of the closed doors with her hands on her hips.

"I know what you did Derek Shepherd." said Meredith with a twinkle shining through her eyes, she finally broke the act and gave a smile. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Meredith as she rushed over to behind the desk where Derek stood and kissed him passionately.

"You're not mad?" asked Derek as he pulled apart hands around her waist as subconsciously played with the draw-string on her scrubs yet still keeping his gaze on her.

"Not at all. My surgery is scheduled for this afternoon, clipping and repairing an aneurism." said. "I've got to go mentally prepare. But you'll be there right?" asked Meredith as she kissed him one last time before pulling away and walking to the door.

"Wouldn't miss it." said Derek with a grin.

"Good and tonight you'll be celebrating with me if all goes well." said Meredith as she walked out of the room.

Derek then looked up towards the ceiling and closed his eyes sitting in silence for a moment before responding out loud.

"Please let everything go well."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith stood in the OR as a scrub nurse draped a gown over her scrubs and placed gloves on her scrubbed hands. She looked up to the gallery to see a herd of people. Half of them resident's who were probably betting money on when she'd mess up. She kept glancing up at the gallery looking for Derek. He should be scrubbed in, in case of an emergency. She closed her eyes for a second and made her way over to the table. She took one final glance up into the gallery and saw Derek sitting there with a folder of papers. He smiled at her.

Meredith let a short breath and then turned to the nurse. "Ten blade."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

The next two and a half hours seemed to fly by. Meredith managed to clip the aneurism and repair any damages and was just about to close up when, the machines started to flair.

"Heart rate's going down. Dr. Shepherd there must be a bleed." said the scrub nurse.

"I was just in there, that's not possible." said Meredith panicky as she was looking over through the open brain and trying to figure what was causing the problem.

She quickly glanced up towards Derek who was looking down and nodded his head, calming her back down. She quickly located the nerve and repaired any damage, and finally closed up. She let out a sigh as the OR busted into applause as a sing that the surgery was successful. Meredith removed her glasses and light and headed to the scrub room, to scrub out. She removed her gloves tossing them into the bin and began scrubbing her hands.

"Congratulations." said Richard as he stood at the edge of the doorway.

Meredith looked up as she shut off the faucet and took paper towels to dry her hands. "Thank you Chief."

"I guess I should by saying welcome to the Neuro department." said Richard.

Meredith abruptly looked up from throwing the towels away. "What?"

"Well I know you don't pick your specialty for a few more months, but I'll be making sure that you get more neuro cases till then. Looks like you've found your calling." said the Chief as left the room.

Meredith smiled to herself as she walked out of the room. She looked straight ahead to see Derek. She smiled widely at him as she rushed up to him and he picked her up spun her around, not caring what other people thought. She let a laugh as he set her back down on her feet.

"So I guess you're going to go and spend the night with your patient." asked Derek.

"Normally I would, but they can page me. Tonight I am going home and celebrating by making love to my husband."

Derek grinned. "Well how can I argue with that?"

_**Thought that was cute way to end it! Reviews please!**_


	19. Hostage Situations and Unexpected News

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope everyone likes this chapter, because it's an important one, it's kind of short though.**_

Meredith sat in the resident's lounge drinking seltzer early mid-afternoon. She hadn't seen Derek all day. He was paged late last night and then had surgeries all day. She looked up when Alex entered the lounge.

"What is up with you and that stuff? You've been guzzling it all day." asked Alex as he took a sandwich from his cubby.

"Can't I like seltzer?" asked Meredith as she put it in her cubby. As if on cue both their pagers went off. "The ER, let's go." said Meredith as she stood up and they quickly jogged down the stairs.

There had been a minor car accident which basically meant sutures and stitches. She was stitching up a little girl's forehead for about ten minutes when Nurse Olivia ran into the ER screaming. The Chief who had been down there checking everything out immediately looked up.

"Olivia what's going on?" asked Richard as he walked over to her. She shook her head as she pointed a shaky finger to the stairs.

"There's a hostage situation in the OR. The guy… he shot and someone's hurt and bleeding because I slipped in it." said Olivia as everyone now noticed her surgical gown that blood all over it. She let out a gasping breath. "I ran out as soon as the gun-shot went off because I was near the door. I think I heard a shot in the next OR too." said Olivia.

Richard's face immediately paled he stood in silence for a moment before once again going into action. He turned to the front desk. "Call the police and get them here, explain the situation.". He turned and led a shaken Olivia to a chair. "Olivia who's surgery were you in?" asked Richard calmly.

"I was scrubbed in with Dr. Shepherd." answered Olivia.

No one heard anything else after that except Meredith's instrument table clashing to the floor as she dropped it. Hearing word's that no wife ever wanted to hear. Her husband was possibly in danger.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Within in ten minutes police cars and other emergency cars were piled outside the hospital. Everyone was now on the main level of the hospital. It was completely abuzz with doctors and nurses' wanting to know what was going on. Suddenly after about half an hour a swarm of doctors came out of the OR all in surgical gowns. Hunt being the last to step out.

"They talked the other guy out of shooting." said Hunt as he walked up to the Chief looking slightly shaken up. "They led us the other way, so I couldn't what was going on in the next OR." said Hunt as he looked at Meredith slightly as he said this.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Mark as he walked up.

"Sir," said a police officer with a bullet protected vest on. "Their was another gunshot fired. We're not sure if it was aimed at someone, or the consequences of it."

"Well why don't you know?" asked Meredith as her pitch changed in her voice to panicky.

"Dr. Shepherd….." warned Richard sensing a tension build-up.

"Can't you people just do your god damn job and find out if my husband is dead or alive?" asked Meredith

Richard stood there and looked at the woman in front of him slowly breaking down, as the police officer, stood quiet not knowing to respond to that. Mark led Meredith over a set of chairs. She collapsed into the chair as her breathing became more rapid as thoughts started to whizz by in her head.

"Meredith I know this is scary, but you need to relax and calm down." said Mark as he watched her breathing pick up more. "Meredith you need to breathe."

Mark's words weren't even reaching Meredith at this point. She was in her own little bubble. Finding this out all at once, felt like someone kept stabbing her in the lung. As every piece of bad news was given, it became harder for her to breathe.

"Meredith?" asked Mark as he say how she was still starting to hyperventilate and not calm down. Seeing he wasn't going to help her he turned towards the group of men standing in front of her. He rubbed Meredith's back coaxing her to breathe while he talked.

"Someone get Yang." said Mark

"She's in surgery with Shepherd." said Hunt quietly.

Meredith's face paled more then it was to begin with. Her person and her husband could possibly be dead. She gasped for air. Derek had promised her a lifetime.

"_I want to die at 110 in your arms."_

They had plans. Plans that Derek needed to be here for. And Cristina was her person. What was going to happen if she lost her. Who could she turn too?

Meredith let out a gasp of air that she didn't realize she was holding in. She looked up at Mark as her breathing became less hitched.

"Mark you don't understand he can't leave me. He can't go off and die leave me here all by myself. He just can't." said Meredith as tears formed in her eyes.

"Meredith he's not going to, I promise you that. If Derek knew had to leave you he would fight every battle had to, just to get back to you. I understand that you're feeling worried…." started Mark before Meredith cut him off.

"No Mark you really don't understand." said Meredith as she stood up and stood in front of him.

"Meredith…." said Mark trying to calm her down.

"Mark I'm pregnant."

_**Dun, Dun, Dun! Reviews make my day =)**_


	20. Signifying Sisiterhood and Reunions

_**Thanks for the wonderful response to the last chapter! Glad everyone doesn't want to murder me for what situation I put Derek in. She's pregnant! I told you guys she would be sooner or later you just had to wait. Well enough of my rambling, on forth with the next chapter!**_

Meredith sat in a chair watching as the frenzy continued. After telling Mark her news, he had made her sit down and promise not to get up. Like something wasn't going to happen to her if she didn't remain there. It bothered her that nobody was telling her, or therefore any doctors any bit of information. She sighed as she put her head in her hands. She heard someone sit down next to her and looked up.

"I heard the police are trying to talk the guy into letting them in and putting the gun down." said Alex. "I also overhead little announcement before." said Alex.

Meredith shook her head slightly. "I was probably whole hysterical and loud the whole damn hospital probably knows. Another thing I need like a hole in the head." said Meredith. She stayed silent for a moment looking at the floor tiles. She then looked back up at Alex. "He can't leave me here with our child. I … can't… I…. won't. He just can't leave me, I can't do this without him." admitted Meredith.

"He won't leave you Mere. He'll be fine and everything else will be fine. Just wait and see." said Alex as he patted Meredith's knee gently.

Meredith smiled slightly at Alex's thoughtful and heartfelt. "Thanks Alex." Said Meredith as she sat up slightly more, feeling slightly better. "Now would you mind doing me a favor?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Get my seltzer bottle, because otherwise I will end up puking on your shoes. And we both don't need that." said Meredith as she and Alex laughed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith sat hours later, still waiting for some news. The police were still there and the hospital was now swarmed with them, one on every corner. Patients were still here though, some more freaked out then others. Meredith stood up, deciding she needed a walk. She started off just walking in a circle, but yet somehow ended up in the NICU. She walked over to one of the incubators and flipped open the chart. This little baby in front of her was premature, but fighting like a trooper. She was born early and had many complications. Meredith reached out and stroked her tiny, delicate fingers.

"Her mother hasn't been in yet too see her. Is having doubts and early signs of post partum depression." said a nurse as she opened the incubator." Besides the oxygen tube in her nose, the baby just looked tiny and small. "She's stable enough to hold if you want too. Normally we take them out ourselves, but I actually have some other patients to check on. I won't say anything." said the young nurse as she winked and left the room.

Meredith approached the baby slowly and gently lifted her from the bed, cradling her in her arms, like Derek had shown her. She sat down in one of the chairs and adjusted the tube that was falling-out. She smiled as the baby's lips curled ever so slightly as she did so.

"Well you're a little fighter aren't you?" asked Meredith. "Believe it or not I was once scared of people like you. Something so small, was so scary to me. I guess I overcame it, because now I'm having one of you. A little tiny person that I'm responsible for. And I think Derek, my husband will be thrilled. But if he doesn't make it out of that room alive, how can I do this by-myself?" asked Meredith.

The baby slept soundly and peacefully through this. Meredith smiled slightly before kissing the baby's forehead. "You're a good listener. You know that."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith somehow ended up back again in those same chairs that she had been sitting in all day. Nothing had changed since she'd taken her walk. Police were still there, and nobody knew the damage in the room yet. She ran her hands around her face as she someone approach and sit. She looked up to see Lexie sitting there with a tray in her hands.

"I figured you had eaten all day. I didn't what you liked so I just got you a sandwich." admitted Lexie modestly.

Meredith smiled as she took the tray from her. "Thanks Lexie." said Meredith as she cracked open the water bottle she was given with her meal and took a large gulp.

They sat there in a almost awkward silence as Meredith chewed. Finally Lexie turned more to talk to Meredith.

"I think that every good relationship has a test. To show like how strong your relationship is, with your boyfriend or spouse. I think you almost to need to prove it, to whoever wants you too; that you can really handle anything that life throws at you. I think this is yours and Derek's. He'll be fine. It's just a test." said Lexie as she quieted down and turned back to face forward and sat in silence.

Meredith nodded and patted Lexie's hand. "You're such a good sister to me… even though I've treated you like crap."

"You're not a bad sister. All the time's you've taken me in, when I had a bad night or something. You easily could have ignored me, but you didn't." said Lexie. "That's a sister."

They sat their in comfortable silence. Until all of a sudden Mark came running into the room. He grabbed the nurse's desk slightly out of breath.

"The door's open."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith sat ten minutes later watching as doctors and nurses in surgical gowns fled form the elevators, looking scared on so many levels. She stood on her tip-toes looking for Derek or Cristina. She finally spotted her. She ran up to her.

"Thank God." said Meredith relief in her voice.

Cristina pulled at her scrub cap. "It was insane in there. I hid behind a bin for almost three hours."

"Have you seen Derek?" asked Meredith.

"I haven't." said Cristina as she walked a few feet away to talk to Dr. Hunt.

Meredith sighed as she sat back down. _He'll come_, she assured herself. Just give him time. _Please God let him come._

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek raced down the halls as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. He had to get to Meredith, know that she was safe and unharmed and wasn't in the next room where the gun went off. He quickly bounded to the main area looking around at the crowds of people. He spotted the Chief standing there.

"Where is she?" he demanded, feeling déjà vu as the words escaped his lips.

"There had to some holdup on getting down to the floor.." warned the Chief just as he had last. Derek continued to look around.

"Where is she?" he demanded his tone harsher then it had been the second time.

"Derek!" he heard as he turned to see Meredith quickly walking over to him. He walked to meet her half-way and immediately wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her tightly and never wanting to let go. He felt her clutching at his scrub top, as if se wanted to make sure he wasn't going to leave. He buried his nose in his hair as he felt her relax against him. She looks up at him and smiles at him gently. "Derek?"

"Hmm?" responds Derek feeling calm and peaceful now that he's out of the OR and knows Meredith okay.

"I'm pregnant."

_**Don't you love how I end both chapters the same way? Reviews make my day!**_


	21. Upset Stomachs and New Doctors

_**Thanks everyone for the wonderful feedback! Glad everyone's glad that they're both safe. Hope all of you enjoy this chapter.**_

It had been three weeks since the hostage incident and Meredith telling Derek about the baby. Since then he had been completely ecstatic. Everything felt like it was returning back to normal. Except Meredith's stomach.

Meredith groaned as she got of bed for the third time that morning. She hadn't eaten anything in almost twenty-four hours and yet she still felt as nauseous as ever. She gripped the cabinet of the sink as the wave of nausea passed and she made her back to bed, careful not to disturb a sleeping Derek. Today was the third day of a three day weekend and luckily they were both able to have off yesterday and today. She carefully slid under the covers. As she lay down Derek slipped his arm around her waist as he turned over.

"You should try to eat something." said Derek as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I can't keep anything down. Not even water. I just don't want to think about food right now." said Meredith with a weak smile.

"You're eating something later. I can't have you passing out on me." said Derek playfully as Meredith lay her head against Derek's tee shirt- clad shirt. He lay with her for a few minutes until he saw her eyes fluttering closed. He then pulled away as he gently laid her on the pillows. He crept to the door until he heard her stir.

"Where are you going?" asked Meredith sleepily as she rolled onto her back.

"I'm going to make some coffee." said Derek as he walked back to the bed and stroked her hair as she looked up at him, with sleep still evident in her green eyes. "You stay here and rest, you didn't get that much sleep last night." said Derek as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." mumbled Meredith as sleep overcame her body and she snuggled back into the pillow.

"I love you too."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek sipped his coffee an hour later wile flipping through the paper, as Meredith entred the room.

"Hey sleepyhead." teased Derek.

"Don't talk to me, I don't feel well." said Meredith as she sat down on the stool next to him. She sniffed the air and grimaced. "What is that smell?" asked Meredith.

Derek looked down at his coffee. "Sorry, I'll get rid of it." said Derek as he quickly went and dumped in the sink. He turned around as he walked back. "Still not feeling great?"

Meredith shook her head as she rubbed her forehead. "I've felt totally nauseous for three days straight. Being pregnant sucks." said Meredith with slightly agitated smile as she rubbed her temple.

"Maybe you can tell the doctor that when we go see her tomorrow. Until then though…" said Derek as he grabbed the toast that had popped out of the toaster. "You need to eat something."

Meredith groaned as he placed the plate in front of her. She looked at the toast; like you would have thought it brussel sprouts.

"Just a couple of bites." said Derek as he went back to flipping through the newspaper.

Over the course of the next fifteen minutes Meredith finished about half of a piece of toast. She sipped the water placed in front of her slowly. She looked at Derek with a playful smile. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith and Derek had lounged for almost the entire day, Meredith in yoga pants and a long sleeve tee-shirt and Derek in jeans and a simple tee-shirt. Being the middle September the weather in Seattle was just turning from the perfect temperature to slightly windy and chilly. Meredith shivered as she and Derek watched a cooking show on TV.

"Cold?" asked Derek.

Meredith nodded as she snuggled closer to Derek as he flipped to ESPN, where the news was that the Boston Red Sox's had just beaten the Yankees. "Ha!" she called out as she sat up and pointed at the screen, suddenly forgetting the cold feeling she had a minute ago. "Told you my team was better!" said Meredith.

"So they had a weak moment, big deal. I'm still raising this child and any more children as true die-hard Yankee fans." said Derek as he got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Meredith with an amused smile.

"You'll see!" called Derek as she heard him going through things in the closet in the foyer. She rolled her eyes as she started to flip through a magazine of the coffee table and then looked up when Derek re-entered the room. He sat down a white clothing box in his hand. Meredith looked at him with a curious look on her face as he handed her the box. She gently removed the lid and pulled back the tissue paper to reveal the item. She laughed as she pulled it out to examine it. It was a tiny yellow Yankee's onesie. With the white symbol on it.

"Told you I have to bring them up as Yankee fans. And I'm starting at a _very_ young age." said Derek as he smirked slightly.

Meredith laughed and kissed him gently. So her kids would probably wind up being Yankee fans. She'll just make sure to never take them to Boston.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"I'm really not looking forward to this at all." said Meredith as she and Derek sat in the exam room waiting for her doctor to come in for their appointment.

"It's going to be fine. Besides if anything we're getting an hour off from work." said Derek with a smile.

Meredith laughed slightly as she sub-consciously re-arranged the paper gown, she was told to change into by the nurse. "I feel so exposed in this."

"Trust me it's nothing I haven't seen. Besides we're here for baby, not for looking good." said Derek with a cheeky smirk.

"You're an ass." said Meredith.

"But you still love me. Now this doctor, who is she exactly?" asked Derek

"I honestly don't know I'm not even sure of her name. When I booked the appointment they just said she was one of the best and she was new." said Meredith. They both listened as they heard feet coming down the hall. "I guess we're about to find out though."

The sound of the door opening was heard as the woman came into the room. The curtain obstructing their view of any features. They listened as they heard the footsteps come closer.

"Hello." said a voice. "They haven't given me your chart yet, but I'm going to run and get it. Allow me to introduce myself I'm Dr…." said the doctor as she pulled the curtain. "Addison Mont…" stopping as she saw who was sitting in front of her.

Meredith looked up with wide eyes. She lay back down as she muttered und her breath,

"Karma's a freakin bitch."


	22. Realization and Nervousness

_**Okay so the last chapter sure ended with a bang didn't it! Was anyone expecting that? Okay anyways, for anyone submitting reviews please make sure to include if you would like the baby to be a boy or girl. I will see which overrules and might take some help from the one that I choose.**_

Meredith grumbled as she threw her scrubs back on in fury, after Addison had very awkwardly performed a quick pelvic exam. She then left the room to let Meredith change for the ultrasound while she grabbed her chart.

"Karma hates me Derek." said Meredith as she sat on the exam table.

"Karma hates you?" asked Derek with a laugh. "Mere it's Addison; she's one of the best in the country.

"She's your ex-wife!" shouted Meredith. "You really think I want my husband's ex-wife examining my…. you know." said Meredith angrily.

"Meredith…." started Derek trying to get her to calm down and not have anyone outside hear the scene unfolding.

"Derek it's like if I had Finn or one of my exes do a surgery in an awkward place on you. Wouldn't you feel the least bit embarrassed and violated? I need a new doctor."

"I can recommend someone." said Addison as she came into the room. "I get that this is awkward and I'm probably not what you had in mind for your obstetrician. I get that. Just for today since no one is available I'm going to do the ultra-sound." said Addison as she pulled out the ultra sound machine.

Meredith looked at the ground feeling guilty that Addison had heard all of her ranting and raving. She lay down as Addison moved the machine slightly forward. She then grabbed another pair of gloves and the gel. "Now this might be cold." warned Addison. Meredith nodded knowing the procedure but jerked slightly when it hit.

"Ohhh!" said Meredith as Derek gave her his hand to hold onto. "You don't think that's as cold as you warn it to be."

Addison laughed. "Yeah it is really cold. Okay… hold on now…." said Addison as she moved the wand around Meredith stomach. Suddenly the room was filled with a loud thumping noise. "There's the heart-beat."

Meredith's ears perked up immediately as she heard the thumping noise. Her relief fell as soon as she realized that there actually was a baby inside of her. An actual human being.

"Oh my god… Mere…" said Derek in awe of this wonderful sound and his wife who was carrying his child.

"And that." said Addison as she turned the screen and pointed to the monitor. "Is your baby." Addison pointed to an image that was no bigger than the size of grapefruit.

Meredith let out a shaky breath that she didn't even know she was holding in. Derek looked over at her and gently rubbed her arm. "You okay?"

Meredith shook her furiously head. "No. No I'm not okay." said Meredith as tears started to form in her eyes. "I can't do this. I can't be a mother." said Meredith.

"Meredith, yes you can. "started Derek.

"No! Derek I can't." said as she sat up on the table and was handed a tissue from Addison. She vigorously wiped the gel off her stomach.

"Meredith you're going to make a great mother. You know that." said Derek.

"No!" said Meredith getting more upset than she had been. "I can't…… I just can't." said Meredith as tears rolled freely and she sucked in irregular breaths.

"Alright Derek you're making her blood pressure go up. If you don't want to do any harm to her or the baby, you need go outside for a few minutes." said Addison as she led Derek out the door.

Derek glanced back once at Meredith, not wanting to leave as he was escorted out by Addison. Addison then came back closing the door behind her. She took off her gloves and tossed them away and quickly filled a small paper cup with water. "Lie down and drink this." said Addison as Meredith took the water and drank some of it slowly before lying down.

Meredith lay there for a few minutes closing her eyes and trying to calm down. About twenty minutes later and a few more tears and sniffles, she was finally calmed down. "Sorry." said Meredith sitting up slowly. "I panicked."

Addison nodded her head as she tucked a wisp of her red bob back behind her ear. She walked away from where she was leaning against the counter. "It happens. Don't apologize. It's scary to think that some little person is growing inside you and you're going to have to care for this little thing when it's born. It's scary." said Addison.

"Yeah." nodded Meredith. "It's just that he's going to be the perfect dad. He's sweet and loveable. All his nieces and nephews love him. I'm going to make so many mistakes. I can't even feed a baby that well, let alone change a diaper.

"But you'll learn. Nobody knows at first. Derek knows because he's had nieces and nephews for almost eighteen years. But having nieces and nephews is completely different then having your own child. You don't get to hand the baby back when it starts to cry. You get to deal with it. And he has to learn too. So don't make yourself sound like you're going to be the only one not knowing what to do when you bring the baby home. You'll both be confused." said Addison with a slight smirk.

Meredith laughed slightly and looked at her feet. "I know I was a real bitch before…. and it still might be really awkward. But I really wouldn't mind at all if you could be my doctor. That's if you want too."

Addison smiled softly. "Of course I don't mind. It'll be awkward… yes but we'll get past it." said Addison as she held out her hand. "Welcome aboard."

Meredith smiled slightly as she shook her hand. Maybe this wasn't going to be as horrible as she thought.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith sat in her flannel pajama pants and one of Derek's tee-shirts later that night in bed. She looked up from the magazine she was reading when Derek walked into the room. They hadn't talked much since the incident in the doctor's office. She smiled as he pulled down the blanets and climbed in next to her. They sat in silence before Meredith closed her magazine and turned towards Derek.

"I'm sorry for freaking out." said Meredith.

Derek nodded. "It's alright. It's okay be afraid." said Derek as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

"I know this sound stupid because I'm a doctor and everything, but it really didn't feel real until I heard the heartbeat. Then suddenly it was like, I'm pregnant, we're actually having a baby." said Meredith.

Derek nodded with a small smile as he kissed her. "Hearing and seeing the baby, was like this insane feeling of….. a bunch of different emotions. Meredith you don't know how grateful I am that you're giving me this." said Derek.

Meredith smiled softly. She sighed as she ran her fingers over the cotton of the tee-shirt. "I can no longer fit into my Dartmouth tee-shirt. My stomach's starting to swell slightly. The fun's beginning." said Meredith with a sarcastic laugh.

"And I'm ready for it."

_**Sappy, fluffy and all other emotions like that! Don't worry though; it will get a bit more intense in the coming chapters! Reviews make my day! **_


	23. Swollen Ankles and Freakout 2

_**Well all of you can either be happy I'm updating earlier then planned, or feel bad that I'm totally bedridden due to a horrible cold and high fever. It's up to you! Anyways so thanks everyone for the reviews for the last chapter! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Btw who loved Thursday's episodes?!**_

_**Six weeks later**_

Derek rolled over in bed as he awoke to the smell of something burning. He sniffed the air as he quickly got up and ran down stairs. He entered the kitchen to hear the smoke alarm beeping as he saw Meredith open the microwave as she furiously coughed. She waved the dish towel that was near-by until the smoke alarm went off. She turned to Derek.

"Morning." said Meredith as she coughed one last time. She reached into the microwave and pulled out something charcoaled. "Bacon?" asked Meredith.

Derek wrinkled his nose slightly. "I'm going to pass." said Derek as he watched Meredith take a bite. "You're really going to eat it?" asked Derek.

"I was craving bacon. I made it I'm going to eat it." said Meredith as she took a bite. "No matter how bad it tastes." said Meredith.

Derek handed her a napkin as she spit the horrendous food into it. He smiled slightly as she sat down on the island stool. At almost five and a half months pregnant Meredith's stomach was ever so swollen. Derek smiled as he put his hand to her stomach. "How's my little man doing?" asked Derek.

Meredith raised her eyebrows slightly. "Yesterday you though it was a girl." said Meredith with a smirk.

"Well today I think it's a boy." said Derek. "We really should talk about names." said Derek.

Meredith's head started to hurt as she heard that. Now at the halfway mark of her pregnancy all Derek could take about were names and the nursery and all this talk about how a baby was really going to be here in less then four months. It was stressing her out.

"Maybe after we get home from work?" suggested Derek.

"Yeah we'll see." said Meredith as she got up from her seat. "I have to be at the hospital in about forty five minutes, so I'd better shower." said Meredith as she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later." said Meredith as she walked towards the stairs.

God it was going to be a long four months.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"This is not fair." sighed Meredith to her fellow residents and friends as she sat down with her lunch tray. "I'm no longer aloud to do surgery because I'm not aloud to stand on my feet for six hours. Derek's driving me nuts and I hate being pregnant!" said Meredith as she stuck her fork forcefully into her salad.

"Aw are McDreamy and McBaby stomping on your last McNerves?" asked Cristina with a mock pout.

Meredith rolled her eyes at Cristina's statement. "You think?"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith stood by the nurse's desk filling out charts. She scribbled her initials on the one she was working on as she closed the file and opened the next one.

"Excuse me Nurse?" joked a voice behind her. She turned around to see Mark smiling.

"Ha ha very funny." said Meredith. "What chart do you need?" asked Meredith.

"Well actually I was wondering if you wanted to scrub in on a skin graft with me?" asked Mark.

"I'm not allowed to scrub in." said Meredith. "I can longer practice medicine apparently." said Meredith.

"I won't say anything to anyone." said Mark.

Meredith smile as she put down the chart. "Alright but let's go before someone see's."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith groaned as she sat down on the couch later at home. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to scrub in. Why? Because her feet had swollen up like balloons within the first hour of surgery. She rested her head on the back of the couch as she heard the door open.

"Mere?" called Derek as he walked into the living room.

"In here." called Meredith.

Derek walked into the living room a plastic bag in his hand. "Hey I stopped off at the paint store. I got some sample colors for the room."

Meredith shut her eyes as he went on and on about all things about the baby. All she heard was mumbling as she tried to tune him out. She finally opened her eyes.

"Derek shut up! Just shut up!" said Meredith as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Meredith." said Derek as he followed her into the kitchen. He leaned up against the counter and watched her as she opened a water bottle and gulped a long sip. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" retorted Meredith back. "What's going on is that you're all gung ho about this and I'm not ready!" said Meredith.

"Mere, I know this is scary but you're ready for this." assured Derek as he tucked a piece of hair that had escaped from her ponytail behind her ear.

"I'm not…. I…" said Meredith as she stopped and sharply inhaled.

"What's the matter?" asked Derek as worriedly as he looked at her trying to figure out what had just happened.

"The baby just kicked." said Meredith as she put her hand on her stomach. "Oh my god it's moving." said Meredith as she took Derek hand and placed it on her stomach. They held their both their hands there until they both felt a thump against their hands.

Derek smiled as he kissed Meredith's forehead. Meredith sighed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We can do this." said Derek as he gently stroked her back.

Meredith nodded as she pulled away and looked back up at him. "So, let's talk about baby names."

_**Okay so I think have picked the sex of the baby, but I'm not going to tell you! I'm just going to give you two names for each and you guys tell me which ones you like best!**_

_**Ryan Luke ShepherdEmily Grace Shepherd**_

_**Christopher Michael ShepherdMaeve Carolyn Shepherd**_


	24. Unfinished Cribs and A Possible Baby?

_**Thanks for the concern and reviews everyone! I am feeling almost 100% better! Anyways I have an entire week off starting today so expect some updates within the next week! Thanks for everyone's input on the names, I'm just confused on what the baby's sex should be now!**_

Meredith walked down the hall of the second floor of the house as she heard a drill going. She walked into the nursery to see Derek crouched over a piece of wood that he was screwing together. She giggled slightly as she pulled her long sweater tighter around her stomach. Derek looked up at her as he dusted his hands of the sawdust.

"You've been working on the crib for almost two hours and you've gotten that far?" asked Meredith.

"What are you doing out of bed?" asked Derek with a smile. "You're supposed to be resting."

Meredith at almost the last month of her pregnancy had started to experience Braxton Hick's contractions. Addison had put her on bed rest and limited activity since she had hit seven and a half months.

"Just walking around." said Meredith as she sat down in the wooden rocking glider. "I can't believe it's almost finished."

The room had been painted a nice pale yellow and the carpet a nice plushy tan. The rocking chair a nice cherry color, to match the changing table and soon to be finished crib.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed, you know the baby could come any day now." warned Derek.

"And shouldn't you be finished with crib." teased Meredith with a smirk as she wrapped her arms tighter around herself after experiencing a chill from the early March air. "Maybe you should get Mark to come over and help. Or I can get Cristina to ask Owen."

"Mere, I can handle putting together a crib for my son or daughter. It's just taking longer than thought." said Derek.

Meredith rolled her eyes as she folded a blanket and placed it inside the dresser. "Alright." said Meredith. "I'm going to bed. Please don't stay up too late." said Meredith as she kissed the top of his head.

"I won't I'll be in a few minutes." said Derek as he placed a piece of wood on top of another. It held for a few minutes before crashing. "Or a few hours."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith awoke the next morning and rolled over throwing her arm over expecting to feel Derek. When she didn't she opened her eyes alarmed. She quickly pulled on her silk plum bathrobe as she waddled her way out of the room. She saw the nursery door open with the morning light shining through and walked inside. There in all its pride and glory stood the crib completely finished with the mobile attached. She looked around and that's when her eyes hit the rocking chair where she saw a sleeping Derek. She giggled slightly as she made her way over to the chair and gently started to play with his hair at the nape of his neck. When his eyes fluttered open she gently kissed his lips.

"You finished." said Meredith.

"Told you I would." said Derek with a grin as he sat up in the chair and stretched his arms up.

Meredith nodded with an amused smile as she looked around the room. "It's finally finished."

Derek nodded. "Ready for when the baby is."

Meredith nodded she looked around the room for a few more minutes before turning back to Derek. "I don't think I had a nursery." said Meredith as Derek looked at her. "Like I've been trying to figure out if I did, and I remember getting a room when I was a toddler but I've never seen pictures and there's no crib hidden in the garage at my house." said Meredith.

Derek continued to look up at her for a few moments before slowly pulling her onto his lap. Even at almost nine months pregnant, Meredith was still pretty light-weight. He gently pressed a kiss to her forehead as they both continued to marvel at the room.

"I had to share a room with Grace till I was five and when I was a baby I think I had to share with Nancy or Kathleen." said Derek.

Meredith smiled. "They'll never have to share a room right?" asked Meredith as she shifted slightly. "I mean if we have more kids." rambled Meredith. "They won't have to share right?"

"I think we've got enough room." laughed Derek as they both stood up. Derek began walking to the door as he watched Meredith put a hand to her stomach, not thinking much of it. "Now I have to be at work in a little while but why don't I get some quick breakfast started." said Derek.

"I don't think you want to go to work." said Meredith in a nervous shaky voice as she continued to hold onto her stomach.

"Why not?" asked Derek as he stood in the middle of the room a few feet away from where Meredith stood by the rocking chair.

"Because I think I'm going into labor."

_**Uh-oh! Want to know what happens next? Reviews make my day =)**_


	25. Home Is Where The Mind Is

_**I was too eager to not update! Thanks to everyone that reviewed!**_

"Alright so….." said Addison as she stood up from where she was at the end of the bed and discarded her gloves. "You're only at about three centimeters, normally for a first time birth I would send the mom home, but just because of the Braxton Hicks Contractions, I want to keep you." said Addison.

"Great." said Meredith an unenthusiastic look. Since arriving she had changed into a gown and had been placed in a room.

"Now I'd like you to try walking or doing something to maybe send you into active labor. So you try and work on that and I'll be back in an hour or so." said Addison as she took her glasses off and smiled briefly at them before leaving the room.

"I'm going home." stated Meredith as she sat up more and put her legs over the side of the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Come on Mere just lay back down." said Derek as he placed a hand on her and eased her back into the pillows.

"No I'm going home." said Meredith.

"Meredith." coaxed Derek.

"Don't Meredith me. Derek you and I are both doctors we both know how long it could take before I'm in active labor. I'm going home." said Meredith as she stood up and quickly tied the back of her gown.

"Meredith." said Derek as he took her shoulders stopping her from going any further.

"Let me go! I'm going home." said Meredith as tears filled her eyes.

"Mere." sighed Derek as he saw how upset she was making herself and pulled her into hug. "It's okay."

"I don't want to do this. It's going to hurt…. and once the baby's here it's our responsibility and I'm not ready." said Meredith as she pulled away.

"Meredith look at me." said Derek as he gently lifted her face to look him in the eyes. "You may not think that you're ready for this, but I _know _you're ready for this baby. You're ready. You're going to make a great mother." said Derek. "Okay?"

Meredith nodded and tucked the part of her hair that wasn't bobby-pinned off to the side behind her ears.

"Now do you need anything?" asked Derek.

"Well I can't have water right? So ice-chips I guess." said Meredith as she settled back into the uncomfortable hospital bed.

"Alright." said Derek as he turned to leave the room but stopped when he noticed Meredith wince as a contraction came. "You want me to go after this one?"

Meredith shook her head as she let a breath in attempt to ease the pain. "No I'm fine just go. But hurry back."

Derek smiled. "I'll be right back."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Alright Meredith let's see how you're progressing. We're also going to hook you up to a fetal monitor." said Addison as she walked back in and slipped a new pair of gloves on. She sat at the foot of the bed.

"Alright relax your legs and pull them back slightly." said Addison as Meredith did so; she waited a few minutes before scooting back on her stool. "Alright you're progressing nicely, you're about five centimeters."

"And far do you need to have an epidural? I _really_ need an epidural." said Meredith as took Derek's hand as she had a contraction and she was uncomfortably put in a fetal monitor.

"I'd like to wait a few minutes, so I'll call them now since it should take a few minutes. said Addison.'' Once you're comfortable we'll see what we'll do next." said Addison as she scribbled something on her chart and clipped it back to the bed. "I'll be back."

"This really sucks." said Meredith as she turned on her side. She let out sigh as another contraction started to build.

"I know it does." said Derek as he pushed some of the hair that was sticking to her forehead off of her face. "But you're doing so well."

"It hurts." said Meredith as she quietly shut her eyes for a few minutes.

"I know." soothed Derek as he gently ran his fingers through her hair in attempts to relax her. He had never seen her so vulnerable and in this much pain.

"Where is the anesthesiologist?" asked Meredith.

She was out of it too. Had been for the last hour or so, she'd hear things but then ask them again, maybe in reassurance Derek really didn't know.

"They'll be here soon okay?" asked Derek as he let her hold his hand even though he didn't think she was having a contraction.

"I'm seriously not sure how I'm going to do this. Is it too late for a c-section?" joked Meredith.

"You know if it can be done this way, its better." said Derek with a laugh as he pressed a gently kiss to her forehead. "And I know this sounds corny but honestly if I could do this for you I would."

"Well that's comforting to know." said Meredith with a small smile. "But hearing that cart coming down the hall is slightly more comforting." said Meredith as she indicated to the anesthesiologist and his medicine cart come to the door and knocked.

"Hi I'm Dr. Evans. I was told to come here for an epidural." he said with a smile. He then pushed the cart farther into the room.

"So while I get set up could you just turn to face the bathroom and untie the bottom tie on your gown and I'll have to ask your significant other to leave."

"What? No." said Meredith sitting up in bed slightly. "No you can't."

"Mere it'll be fine." reassured Derek as he stroked his thumb over her hand. "It'll be fine."

"No it won't. Listen this is my first kid, I hate needles. Can you please let him stay he won't get in the way." rambled Meredith.

"Alright. That's fine, let's just get started because this takes a few minutes." said Dr Evans.

Meredith turned a different way. Derek then bent down and became eye level with Meredith. Meredith winced slightly as the doctor started to do something. "Just so you know." said Meredith as Derek held both of her hands. Meredith smiled a weak smile.

"I'm never doing this again."

_**You didn't think I would have the baby just pop out did you? Not that simple. Reviews make my day! =)**_


	26. Completely and Totally Perfect

_**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I know everyone is just as excited as I am for this baby too finally be here! As I write this though I know the sex of the baby but still I am, debating between the two names, hopefully I'll figure it out by the end!**_

Meredith lay looking at the ceiling as Derek went to get her more ice-chips. In less than a couple of hours a baby would be in her arms. A tiny helpless baby that she would have to protect and keep safe, and out of harms way. Derek _knows_ she can do it. But did she think she could do it? She gently put her hand on her stomach; for once she was having a contraction and not feeling it. She rubbed her stomach up and down slightly.

"I'm going to screw up." she said as she continued to hold her hand in that place. "I'm going to make tons of mistakes. But never will I let anyone hurt you. I can promise you that you will have a great life." she continued to rub her stomach as Derek re-entered the room.

"You okay?" asked Derek as he set the cup down on the bedside table next to the bed.

Meredith nodded. She could do this. Nobody was expecting perfection from the moment this baby arrived. She could handle this. She smiled slightly towards Derek.

"I'm fine."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith rolled over slightly as she experienced yet another contraction. They were definitely not coming and going now. They were regular, annoying and definitely painful.

"I hate this." whispered Meredith as she clasped on to Derek's hand as she felt her abdomen contract.

"I know." said Derek as he gently stroked the top of her sweaty hair. He rhythmically continued to do that as her face continued to scrunch up in pain.

"No I really don't think you do." Meredith retorted back.

Addison entered the room smiling when she heard Meredith fighting back. "You tell him Meredith." she said as she grabbed a pair of gloves from the wall. "Alright let's see how far we are." said Addison as she examined Meredith.

"Please tell me that I'm done and my baby is magically going to fly out." said Meredith.

"Now if babies did that I wouldn't have a job." said Addison with a smile. "Unfortunately your labor seems too be stalling at almost seven centimeters. I'm going to break your water and see if that helps."

Meredith groaned as Addison pushed her legs further back so she could break her water more easily. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt Derek's thumb stroking her hand gently.

"Good." said Addison as she peeled off her gloves. "Your water's nice and clear. Now if your labor continues to stall, then we'll figure out our next step." said Addison as she quickly wrote on her chart and then hung it back on the bed before leaving the room.

"I can't do this anymore." said Meredith

"Yes you can. You can do this. Come on we'll talk about something else." said Derek as her continued to stroke her hair.

He had been continuously stroking her hair throughout the whole process. He wasn't sure if it was comforting her or him. Even though Derek was ready for kids, he was just worried. Worried and nervous for what lie ahead.

"All I can think about is this baby. Derek we don't even know what we're going to name it." said Meredith

"Don't think about that. Think about……..sleep. Think about sleep." said Derek randomly answering the thought to keep Meredith calm.

"Something we're not going to be getting a lot of." said Meredith with a small smile.

"We'll be okay." nodded Derek in reassurance. "I might be using someone's brain as a pillow, but we'll be okay."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith felt like she was no longer in control and it sucked. Her contractions were right on top of each other and she felt like some sort of primate experiment by how many nurses kept coming in for whatever reason.

"I can't do this." said Meredith as she let out a shaky breath after an intense contraction. She let out another shiver due to the cold sweat she had broken out with.

"You're okay. You're doing great." soothed Derek as gently rubbed her back in attempts to stop her from shivering. "Do you want another blanket?"

"I don't know what I want." stated Meredith as she closed her eyes and tried to be rid of the nauseous feeling that was increasingly creeping more into her body after every contraction. "I just….." said Meredith as few tears made her way down her face. "If I can't even handle this how am I supposed to be a good mom?"

"Meredith. This is no walk in the park. This doesn't show if whether or not you can be a mom." said Derek as he padded her tears away with his thumb

Meredith nodded for a minute before curling forward as another contraction wracked her body. This time though the look on her face was more nervous and less anxious. She gasped slightly as her contraction started.

"What? What's the matter?" asked Derek as he tried to keep his voice calm.

"Get Addison. I feel like I need to push."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

"Good Meredith, keep pushing. Alright and relax." said Addison as she watched the monitor. "About two more pushes and the baby's head should be out."

"I can't." gasped Meredith as the contraction finished. "I can't do this it's too hard."

"You can do this." reassured Derek as he pushed her hair that was sliding towards her face away. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Meredith you need to get ready to push, you've got a contraction building." said Addison as she watched the monitor and then turned back to the younger woman.

"No." said Meredith as she shook her head. "I can't." said Meredith as tears of frustration and tiredness made their way down her cheeks. Never this much had she cried in almost a full day.

"Mere, come on you need to push." coaxed Derek.

"Meredith you're putting your baby in danger if we don't get it out soon. Don't you want a healthy baby?" asked Addison.

Meredith nodded; she was not going to put her child's life in danger because she was afraid and scared of something. She bore down when her next contraction started and she kept it going for ten seconds.

"Good. Just relax for a minute the head's almost out." said Addison as she reached for her tray of instruments. "Lot's of dark hair." smiled Addison behind her mask. "I'm just suctioning the nose a little." she said.

Meredith closed her eyes as she tried to ignore the immense of pressure she was feeling. She then felt a soft white blanket being placed on her stomach.

"Alright now one more good push and you should have your baby." said Addison.

Meredith nodded as she pushed for ten seconds twice a shard as she had been before. She then stopped as she felt all of the pressure she had been feeling, suddenly subside.

She then listened to hear what any new mother is anxiously waiting to hear, a mewing cry of a newborn baby. Suddenly a piercing cry filled the air as Meredith let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in.

"It's a girl." said Addison as she held the small infant in her arms as she suctioned her mouth. She then placed the baby on Meredith's stomach.

"Hi." said Meredith as her newborn daughter was placed on her. "It's okay. Everything's alright now." said Meredith as she rubbed the blanket gently against the baby's skin to stimulate warmth. She looked up at Derek as another few tears escaped her eyes. "We have a daughter." said Meredith.

Derek kissed Meredith as he bent over slightly and rubbed the newborn's arm gently. He smiled again as he looked at Meredith. He watched as the loved of his love gingerly pulled the wailing infant up slightly more onto her chest and continued to rub the blanket against the child.

"You're okay." whispered Meredith as the baby girl snuffled up against her chest and continued to use her newfound lungs. She then kissed her head. "You're finally here, it's all okay."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Maeve Alison Shepherd was a perfectly healthy newborn baby. She had come into this world weighing a healthy eight pounds two ounces. It was also evident that she had already inherited some of her parent's brain scoring a nine on her apgar test. Derek stood holding his newborn daughter who had now been cleaned and wrapped in a soft pink blanket, as she slept soundly along with her mother. He smiled as the baby let out a tiny yawn. He then gently ran his finger over her cheek gently.

"She's perfect isn't she?" asked a tired voice, as Derek looked over to see Meredith smiling sleepily. He nodded as he walked over to the bed. He then transferred the baby over into Meredith's arms.

"She is." said Derek as he kissed Meredith's forehead as they both gazed at their daughter, a perfect product of the two of them.

"Completely perfect."


	27. Situations and Anticipated Homecomings

_**Thanks for everyone that did review, although I'll be honest I was a little disappointed at how little people left feedback… anyways this story is starting to wrap up, but I'm going to do a sequel that will be like milestones or one main thing in each chapter as they travel through life. The chapters will be longer but updated less frequently. For now though enjoy the latest chapter! This mainly just a filler chapter.**_

Meredith awoke to the nurse's squawking about some sort of irrelevant gossip, early the next morning. When she looked over she was surprised to not see Maeve's incubator or Derek in his chair, where he had been when she had fallen asleep. She sat up slightly more as she tried to peer out the door and see if Derek was there. Where had everyone disappeared too?

"Good morning. How's my favorite dirty mistress?" said a voice as she looked up to none other than Mark leaning up against the doorway.

"Like her insides have been stepped and thrown around on." said Meredith as she shifted in her bed to get more comfortable. "Have you seen her?" asked Meredith.

Mark nodded as a small smile made its way across his face. "She's beautiful. Just like her mother. We should be thankful she doesn't have Derek's nose or ears." said Mark with a smirk.

Meredith laughed slightly and then stopped when her side started to hurt. "Speaking of Derek, have you seen him?" asked Meredith.

"I haven't seen him yet maybe he……" started Mark before he was cut off with nurse coming in with the incubator. He quickly stepped aside allowing the nurse to push in the incubator.

"Good morning." said a nurse very dryly with a monotone voice. "We've been feeding her all night; we'd now like to give you that responsibility." said the nurse as she handed her the small bottle of formula. "I would show you, but I assume with you being a doctor you already know how." said the nurse as she turned on her heels and left, shutting the door behind her.

"She was pleasant." said Mark.

Meredith stared at the bottle. The only time she had ever fed a baby was when she fed Leah, when she and Derek had watched her and Ava. He had been there telling her what to do, and reassuring her. How was she supposed to do this by herself?

"Um… okay how hard could this be right?" asked Meredith to Mark as she shrugged her shoulders and then reached towards the incubator that was placed next to her and picked Maeve up.

She awkwardly supported her head, still be slightly uncomfortable with holding her but quickly adjusted her in into the crook of her arms. She then took the bottle and placed it in the baby's mouth. She happily took the bottle. Meredith let out a relieved sigh, to only have the relieved feeling disappear when Maeve started to cry.

"No. Maeve. Please don't cry. Its okay." whispered Meredith as she tried to reassure herself along with her daughter. "Please." begged Meredith as silly frustrated tears started to make her way into her eyes.

"_I will not cry."_ Meredith told herself as Maeve's cries got louder. She looked up at Mark desperation written in her eyes, as he looked back with a clueless expression on what to do. "Help." said Meredith as a tear made her way down her cheeks.

"No. No. No, you don't get to start crying too." said Mark panic raising in his voice obviously not liking the situation he was being thrown into.

"I can't help it. My daughter hates me already and she's not even forty eight hours old and I can't stop god damn crying over everything." sobbed Meredith as she cried right along with the baby.

Mark looked back and forth hoping a nurse would walk and take care of the situation. When he saw that clearly no one was coming, he went into action. He walked over and removed Maeve from Meredith's arms who continued to cry. He then tried to re-arrange her in his arms as he rubbed Meredith's shoulder to get her to calm down. Somehow with everything he had his hands tied around, he managed to take out his cell phone.

"Derek?" said Mark as soon as he heard him pick up. "Where are you…… Okay you need to get here like now….. you can't be for ten minutes, I can't wait that long…. who else can I call?" asked Mark as he tried to think of someone who was good with babies and could deal with crying.

"Izzie!"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith stood over the bed a few days later, as she attempted to put a clean outfit on Maeve for her homecoming. She was beyond scared to take this precious life home. The other day had been a complete disaster ending in Meredith sobbing for almost an hour. Stupid gosh darn hormones. She carefully slid a yellow hat onto Maeve's brown tuffs of hair as Maeve let out a slight cry, to almost say she didn't like this very much.

"How're we doing?" asked Derek as he walked into the room and stood next to Meredith as he looked down at the squirming baby.

"We're okay. Right Maeve?" asked Meredith as she picked her up carefully. "We learned that Maeve here doesn't like the cold. Right?" said Meredith as she picked her up and put her against her chest.

Derek smiled as he saw Meredith interacting with her daughter. It amazed him how she thought she was a bad mother, for not knowing how to care for her correctly when she clearly did.

"Are we ready then?" asked Derek as he glanced around the room making sure they weren't forgetting anything.

"As ready as I'm going to be for this." said Meredith with a worried grin as she rocked Maeve slightly to keep her sleeping.

"Then your chariot awaits." said Derek as he dipped and directed his arms to the wheelchair waiting by the door.

Meredith laughed as he did that. She stroked Maeve's head as she got closer to her head and whispered "Your daddy can be a little corny sometimes."

"Stop corrupting my daughter." said Derek as he walked over and outstretched his arms. "Hand her to me so you can sit down."

Meredith nodded as she leaned forward slightly and extended her arms to shift Maeve into Derek's arms. As she was being moved she started to cry.

"Shh." soothed Derek as he bounced her slightly to seize her from crying. He then laid her in the baby carrier they had brought from the car and buckled her in gently. He then placed a blanket and fleece cover over the seat, to protect her from the cold March air. He then handed the carrier to Meredith who sat it on her lap.

"Ready?" asked Derek again as he smoothed Meredith's hair gently. He then looked into her eyes that were still clouded with some concern.

"I sure as hell hope so."


	28. Together We Can

_**Thanks everyone for the feedback. Someone gave me a piece of advice that really meant a lot, you know who you are =). Alright so this is the second to last chapter of Together We Can, but I will be doing a sequel! This chapter is kind of short but it's only a filler chapter. Happy reading!**_

It had been a little over forty eight hours since Meredith and Derek had brought Maeve home. Since bringing her home, neither of them had been experiencing much sleep at all, leaving Meredith more and more easily for a freak-out or a breakdown. It was now about two o'clock in the morning. The Seattle rain pitter pattered against the window as Maeve's cried were heard for the third time that night.

"Uh." groaned Meredith as she buried her head further in Derek's chest as she heard the wails clearly through the baby monitor and through the halls. "Why won't she sleep?" asked Meredith as she sat up.

"I'll go." mumbled Derek as he lay on his pillow keep his eyes closed.

"No it's fine. I'm already up." said Meredith as she swung her feet over the bed and started to pad her way down the hall towards the nursery. She walked into the room and turned on one of the lamps in the room. She walked over to the crib where Maeve lay crying and swiftly picked her up.

"Shh." soothed Meredith as she kissed Maeve's red face. She continued to rub her back for a few minutes, until suddenly her coughs turned to gasps and gagging noises. Meredith quickly turned her around to see her struggling to let air out.

"Derek!" screamed Meredith as she patted the baby on the back in attempt to clear her passage way.

Derek came running into the room literally a minute later after hearing Meredith's screams. He immediately grabbed suction tool that was on the changing table and suctioned the baby's mouth out. He reaped this twice before Maeve's gags turned back into screams. But for once that wasn't a bad thing. Meredith handed Derek Maeve as she slid down against the dresser and sat on the carpet.

"You okay?" asked Derek gently as he got Maeve to calm down and slid down next to Meredith.

"No. No I'm not okay Derek. I just watched my daughter choke. Things like this will happen all the time. I couldn't even hold it together, I freaked out. What if next time you're not there? I let something happen to her?" said Meredith as she rambled on the emotions in her voice going up and down.

"Meredith. This was the first time something like this happened. Of course you're going to be on the edge. I was on the edge. I'm not promising it'll get easier to see your child in pain or sick, but you'll keep your cool next time. I know you will." said Derek as he gently stroked a now quiet Maeve's cheek as her eyes fluttered open and closed as she drifted in and out of sleep.

Meredith sat silent for a few minutes before reaching out and stroking Maeve's little hands. She smiled a gentle smile.

"She's just so tiny. I'm afraid if I move her the wrong way, I'll hurt her or something." said Meredith as she watched Maeve's eyes, finally close.

"She is tiny." commented Derek as they examined all her tiny features. "But you won't hurt her and she won't always be tiny." reminded Derek. As they stood up and Derek gently laid her back down in the crib.

"How do you always know what to say?" asked Meredith as Derek stood behind her, his nose buried in her air as they admired their daughter.

"It's a gift." said Derek with a cocky smile. "It's also a gift to be able to go to sleep. So we should take advantage of it.

He felt Meredith nod sleepily as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. They walked back down the hall and slowly they both climbed into bed. They snuggled into the sheets and Meredith got comfortable against Derek's chest. Just before they both fell asleep they both heard a soft whimpering coming from the monitor.

"Please just let it pass." whispered Meredith as she listened and heard the whimpering subside. "Sleep really is a gift." said Meredith as she closed her eyes.

"Yes it is."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith awoke the next morning, to see the sun peeking out of the March grayness in the sky. She looked at the clock and was surprised to see that it read almost five after ten. She quickly pulled on her robe and walked into the nursery. She there saw Derek giving Maeve a bottle.

"Hey." said Meredith as she saw Derek break the trance he had entered at staring at Maeve.

"Hey." said Derek with a smile. "Sleep well?" he asked as he continued to hold the bottle and feed Maeve.

"I did. But you could have woken me, I would have gotten up." said Meredith as she reached for Maeve and gently burped her against her chest. After she finished doing so, she continued to rub smooth circles against her back as Derek watched the most important people in his life interact.

"We can do this. Can't we?" asked Meredith as she looked up to meet Derek's gaze. She gently brushed her fingers through Maeve's little curls.

"Of course we can. Together." said Derek.

"Together We Can."


	29. Unstoppable

_**Alright everyone, we've made it to the last chapter Together We Can. Can anyone believe it's actually been almost five months since I started this story? I want to thank everyone that reviewed, commented and helped with the ideas for this story. You guys rock! =D But fear not for I am writing a sequel! "Snapshots" will follow up with this story. The chapters will be longer in this story and will really focus in on one main idea in each. Because of the chapters being longer, I probably won't be updating as frequently but keep your fingers crossed that I will! The first chapter you can probably expect to be up sometime this week. For anyone who read this entire author's note, thank you! Happy reading guys!**_

_Two months later_

Meredith sighed as she put the phone down again for the third time that morning. It was early on a Saturday and she was standing in the ER on-call. She had been back to work about a week now, and definitely missed being at work but definitely missed Maeve a lot more. Maeve had come down with some sort of cold and had a slight fever. Meredith being as paranoid as she was had phoned Derek three times within the last hour. He reminded somewhere in one of the calls, that he was a doctor and could handle it. She sighed as she rested her head in her arms against the nurse's station.

"What's with all the sighing?" asked Cristina as she walked over and also leaned up against the desk to fill a chart out.

"Maeve's sick, and I wish I was at home with her. I mean I want to be here, but I want to be there too." rambled Meredith.

Cristina turned and looked at her, as if she had three heads. "Your turning into Mommy goo." said Cristina. "You need to stop worrying, and cut something."

Meredith nodded as she stood up and stretched her hands. "She'll be fine I mean Derek would call if….."

"Help!" interrupted a voice. "Somebody help my daughter!" called a woman as she held her daughter who was wailing loudly, and evidently had blood and cuts all over her.

Meredith immediately called for a gurney as both she and Cristina rushed up to the distraught woman and they carefully took the child out of her arms. They then quickly laid her on a gurney as they started to inspect the damage.

"She was climbing a tree, in our backyard. I was sitting out on the deck. The tree wasn't very high so I thought she'd be fine. I turned my head for a second and the next thing I knew she was on the ground." said the woman as she watched them and tried to step forward more.

"Miss we're going to have to ask you to step aside." said Cristina. "I'll take you over to where you need to sign some paperwork." said Cristina as she pulled the curtain and then took the woman away.

"Sweetie can you tell me your name?" asked Meredith above the child's cries as she waved a penlight over eyes. She then took out her stethoscope and laid it on the girl's chest.

"Sarah." answered the little girl as tears continued to pour down her cheeks. She looked up at Meredith her green eyes filled with tears.

"Sarah? That's a very pretty name. I'm Dr. Grey; I'm going to help you. Now can you tell me where it hurts?" asked Meredith.

"My arm." Sarah answered as a fresh batch of tears made their way down her lacerated cheek.

Meredith quickly ran over to the other side of the bed and examined the arm that Sarah had gestured too. It was definitely swollen and bruised. She'd have to page Callie to take a look at it.

"Does anything else hurt?" asked Meredith as she examined the lacerations on her face and arms. She'd definitely have to have Mark look at those.

Sarah with her good arm, pointed to right under her rib cage. Meredith lifted up her shirt and had to restrain herself from gasping at what she saw. There right under her ribcage as expected was a red mark that would probably bruise, probably from the impact of the fall. But that wasn't the problem. Around Sarah's stomach and along the sides of her hips, were purple bruises and across her midsection a large laceration. But they were definitely not from this fall.

"Somebody page Dr. Sloan."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGA**

Meredith continued to stay with Sarah after her arm had been set, and as they for Mark to came down. She looked up when she heard footsteps outside the curtain. She quickly told Sarah she'd be right back and pulled the curtain and stepped out.

"You paged me for lacerations?" asked Mark as he raised his eyebrows slightly.

"No I paged you to look at some bruises….. I went examine her ribcage and saw bruises that weren't from this injury… I think…. I think that her mother is…. is hurting her. So I need you to look at the bruises and tell me if I'm right or not."

Mark looked at Meredith and saw the emotional connection that was already starting to grow with this patient. Mark solemnly nodded as Meredith turned and they opened the curtain.

"Sarah? This is my friend Dr. Sloan. He's going to take a look your scrapes and bruises." said Meredith as they stepped closer to the bed.

The child immediately tensed up as she saw the man in front of her. Her eyes widened slightly as her fingers clutched to the blanket that had been put on her. Mark looked back at Meredith; she nodded signaling for him to continue anyway.

"Hi Sarah." said Mark. He then walked closer to the bed, but stopped when he heard the girl let out a small whimper. "Is it okay if I look at your face and stomach? They won't hurt as much then.

Sarah looked at Mark almost warily, before nodding her head and agreeing. Mark then sat down on the stool and lifted her face gently to examine the damage on her left cheek. He turned to Meredith.

"This is definitely going to need a couple of stitches. Can you get the kit?" asked Mark as Meredith nodded and took off for the supply cart. "Sarah your face is going to need a couple of stitches. You know what those right? It's probably going to sting a little bit, but then you're going to feel a lot better." said Mark

Sarah looked up at him. "Will I still get a lollipop even if I cry?" she asked.

Mark smiled gently. "Tell you what, you'll get a lollipop no matter what." said Mark as he winked at her. He then pulled on gloves before he took the kit from Meredith and got to work. Around twenty minutes later Sarah's face was clean and neatly stitched.

"Dr. Grey can you get our patient here a lollipop. She was very brave." said Mark.

Sarah smiled as she was handed a lollipop and then began to unwrap it. Meredith looked at Mark and indicated him to examine her stomach.

"Sarah Dr. Sloan is just going to look at your stomach quickly okay?" asked Meredith as they lifted the hospital gown she had been put into. Mark looked over her stomach quickly without looking at Meredith. He then pulled Sarah's gown back down.

"Alright Sarah, you rest up. In a couple of weeks we'll take those stitches out and you'll be back to your old self. Until then, no more climbing trees." said Mark with a small smile as Sarah nodded and sucked on her lollipop.

Mark pulled the curtain and exited, followed by Meredith. When they were far enough away from the area, Meredith looked at him, looking for an answer.

"Those bruises are not from today. They're definitely not from impact either." said Mark.

"So you're saying?" asked Meredith dreading the answer he was about to giver her.

"I think you need to contact social services."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith approached the area where Sarah had been staying. She pulled the curtain and was surprised to see Sarah's mother sitting next to her. Meredith cleared her throat before continuing.

"There's just one more test we need to run on Sarah, just for pre-caution. So I'm going to have to ask you to step out. There's coffee cart down the hall and to the left." said Meredith.

Sarah's mother nodded and stepped aside. She then nodded once again at Meredith before pulling the curtain and leaving the area, in search for the coffee cart.

"I have to have another test?" questioned Sarah her green eyes widening slight in fear of what was next.

"No you don't. But I do need to ask you something." said Meredith as she sat at the edge of the cot. "I need you to answer me honestly. Can you do that?" asked Meredith as she watched Sarah nod her head. "Those bruises aren't from the fall are they?" asked Meredith knowing the answer.

Sarah's eyes immediately began to tear up as she her head no. She then played with a piece of the blanket, not wanting to meet Meredith's gaze.

'Sarah, did your mom give you those bruises?" asked Meredith gently.

Sarah looked up from the blanket and met Meredith's gaze. She nodded her head gently as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. Meredith let out a small sigh. She then pushed back a piece of the girl's hair.

"Don't worry. We're going to make sure you're safe." said Meredith.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith had truly had an exhausting day. Between waiting with Sarah for almost two hours for social services to come and get her from Sarah's mother having seething ager towards her. It was just an all around long day. All she really wanted to do was hold her baby and crawl into bed. She quietly snuck into the house, long after she assumed Derek had gone to bed, but she was wrong. She saw a soft light coming from the master bedroom upstairs and quietly climbed the stairs and entered to see Derek sitting up with a whimpering Maeve. She went over and stroked Maeve's head and kissed Derek gently, before grabbing pajamas and quickly leaving to change. She re-entered moments later, and sat down next to Derek.

"Her fever has gone down, but she's still uncomfortable I think. We've tried everything, right princess?" said Derek as he directed his comment to Maeve as he gently stroked her fingers.

"Here let me try." said Meredith as they together carefully maneuvered Maeve into her arms.

She then cradled her in her arms as she ran her fingers over her arms.. Derek then proceeded to gently shush her, as he also ran his hand up and down her tiny arms. A few minutes later Maeve had quieted down and was on her way into a peaceful slumber. They both continued to watch her for a few minutes before Derek broke the gaze and looked up at Meredith.

"We make a good team." said Derek as he gently kissed Meredith's forehead.

"Together, we're un-stoppable."

_**And that is the end everyone! Once again thanks to everyone who has been with this story since the beginning, this would just be a word document on my computer without you guys. Also remember, reviews make my day =)**_


End file.
